


The Best Laid Plans...

by KittyBandit



Series: Follow Your Heart [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drinking, Established Relationship, Internal Conflict, M/M, Oral Sex, Parties, Post-College Rut, Romance, Sex, Time Skips, Very Slightly There Kalena Ship, beach parties, chasing your dreams, handjobs, uncertainty about the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: After four grueling years at university, Link finally has everything he’s wanted since graduation: a stable job at his Uncle’s company and an affordable home to share with his loving boyfriend, Lavi. It’s the life he’s been planning for since he could remember, the life he’d worked so hard to achieve. So, why isn’t he happy?





	1. Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! Here's my contribution to Rarepair Week 2018! I'm continuing one of the fics I wrote for last year, Sea Glass. I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> Day 1: Chrysanthemum
> 
> Friendship | Emotional Support | Cheerfulness | Recovery | Endurance

Link set the last box down on the pavement before closing the hatch on the rented truck. The early June weather treated him well the entire trip, and even with the sun beating down overhead, the cool breeze off the ocean left him refreshed. Grabbing the last box off the ground, he looked up at the small duplex and smiled. It was the perfect day to move in.

Their new home was just right—not too big, not too expensive, and not too far from the beach. Lavi had picked it out weeks before Link had even graduated, and had taken care of all the paperwork as well. With Link’s new job at his uncle’s business and Lavi’s jobs at the newspaper and his grandfather’s store, they would have more than enough to live on their own. It had taken four years, but they’d made it—they’d never have to endure a long distance relationship again.

He headed up the steps slowly and slipped through the doorway, the screen door chasing after him as he disappeared inside. The house was a mess, boxes stacked everywhere and furniture set any place they could find room. He placed the last box down on the floor and weaved his way past the precariously stacked items. He heard talking upstairs and followed the sound.

“I dunno, Lena,” he heard Lavi say in the hallway upstairs. “Can we even make this place presentable enough for a party tonight?”

As Link reached the top of the stairs, he turned to see Lavi already putting books away on the bookshelves he and Allen had carried in earlier that day. Lenalee opened another box of books and helped put them away. “We can do it. I’ve already got Allen working in the kitchen and Kanda’s handling the bedroom. We can make it work.” She grinned when she caught Link’s eye. “Besides, you need a welcoming party to let loose after all this hard work. I’ll buy all the pizza and booze. C’mon, what do you think?”

Lavi slid another book into place as he turned to meet Link’s gaze. “Why don’t you ask my new roommate?” he replied, grinning widely.

Link sighed and leaned against the wall. It’d taken them two hours to haul all of his and Lavi’s things into the duplex, and it was already late in the afternoon. He doubted Lenalee’s optimism, but didn’t want to outright dismiss her plan. “If we can get the house in order, I don’t see why not.”

She hopped to her feet and clapped her hands together happily. “Yes! Don’t worry, I’ll get the boys on it!” She hurried downstairs, already calling to Allen to hurry up.

Lavi shook his head and laughed, going back to his task. “You know she’s gonna work them to death to get this finished. Lena never gives up on a party.”

Link sat next to Lavi in front of the bookshelf, sorting through the piles of boxes of books. “The sooner we get this place in order, the sooner we can relax.”

“Relax? You?” Lavi nudged him with his shoulder playfully. “I don’t think I’ve seen you relax a day in your life.”

“Now you’re just exaggerating.”

They fell into a companionable silence, the clattering sounds of pans and silverware being put away in the kitchen the only disturbance. Once the first box was empty, Lavi tossed the cardboard aside and leaned in close. Link glanced up, still focused on unpacking, when Lavi’s lips pressed firmly against his. He let out a muffled sound of surprise, but relaxed quickly into the kiss.

Brushing his fingers against Link’s neck, Lavi pulled away and grinned, pressing his forehead against the blond’s. “I’m really happy you’re finally back here.”

Link flushed, averting his eyes for a moment to calm his flustered nerves. He’d been dating Lavi for four years now, and his boyfriend still found ways to make him blush. “I am, too.” He licked his lips, the taste of salt on the tip of his tongue. “But we should finish unpacking. We’ve got so much to do.”

Without missing a beat, Lavi pushed Link back on the floor, the wooden slats hard on his back. “There’s only one thing I wanna do right now. Care to guess what it is?”

Link let out a breath, his sweat-slicked bangs flicking up and off his skin. He frowned, trying to look more annoyed than he felt. Lavi was the king of procrastination, and at times, the quirk irritated his goal-oriented focus. But they hadn’t seen each other in months, and today they’d finally reunited. He’d be a liar if the thought of slipping away for a little ‘break’ hadn’t crossed his mind. “I don’t have to guess.”

“It’s true what they say. Great minds do think alike.” Lavi leaned in for another kiss, their legs tangled together and Lavi’s lanky form bearing down on him. Even in the heat and with their bodies sweaty from the long hours spent hauling boxes, Link couldn’t push him away. He opened his mouth and let Lavi’s tongue in, a soft groan rumbling in his throat. Lavi hummed in appreciation, and kissed him deeper, hands wandering lower, inching towards more intimate areas.

Just as his fingers slipped past the edge of Link’s pants, a disgusted cry broke them apart. As Lavi sat up, Link caught sight of Kanda in the bedroom doorway, a pissy look on his face.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” he growled out. “Get a room, you two.”

Lavi didn’t hop off of Link’s hips, content to grin up at Kanda. “We did—many in fact. Do you want to see the lease to the house?”

“You know what I mean. Don’t do that shit where anyone can see.”

“If you don’t like it, Yuu, you’re more than welcome to leave.”

Kanda scoffed. “You know I would if she would let me.” He stepped around them, still glaring down as he passed. Link had the grace to look at least somewhat mortified. “Your goddamn bed is set up now. You’re welcome.” Each word was spit from Kanda’s lips as he disappeared down the stairs. When they were alone again, Link groaned in embarrassment.

Lavi laughed, dropping his forehead to Link’s chest to try and muffle the sound before Kanda gave them another earful. “He’s pissed.”

“I wonder why?” Link grumbled back, sarcasm heavy in his voice. He pushed Lavi off, the redhead still giggling to himself as he rolled to the floor. “Maybe you should keep your hands to yourself until we’ve finished unpacking.”

“Hey, you didn’t stop me,” Lavi reminded him, a cheeky grin spreading over his face.

Link pursed his lips as he stood. He couldn’t argue the point, but it didn’t matter. They still had to put their belongings away. He helped Lavi off the floor, pulling him to his feet. “C’mon. Let’s put the bedroom in order.”

“Bedroom, eh?” Lavi began, still grinning like a fool. “I like where this is going.”

Rolling his eyes, Link ignored the comment and tossed a duffel bag full of clothes into Lavi’s chest. He let out a loud _oof_ as he struggled to catch the bag, nearly falling over in the process. Link hid a smirk as he turned to grab another box marked ‘clothes.’ “You’ve had your fun, now back to work.”

With a sigh, Lavi trudged his way to the closet, unzipping the bag as he went. “You know, I’d be mad if you weren’t so hot when you got demanding.”

_“Lavi.”_

“Okay, okay! I’m going!”

Link pinched the bridge of his nose and stifled a groan. It was going to be a long day.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Against all odds and Link’s expectations, they managed to get the house in order before dark. The broken down cardboard boxes stacked just outside the front door were a testament to their work. As much as Link wanted to settle in and get comfortable with his new home, he’d made a promise. Lenalee ordered the pizzas and sent Kanda out to the store for drinks. By the time he’d freshened up, his home was filled with more people than he’d remembered. He only recognized half the faces in the crowd, but as soon as he stepped into the living room, there was a drink in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other.

Disoriented, he ambled through the mass of people until he found Lavi hiding in the kitchen with Allen. When Lavi caught sight of him, he grinned and grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the side.

“I didn’t realize we’d opened a club today,” Link said as he leaned against Lavi’s shoulder, looking out into his crowded home.

Allen chuckled as he snatched another piece of pizza from a box on the counter. “Lena doesn’t do small parties.”

“Ah. I should’ve known better.” Link looked down at the dark liquid in his plastic cup and held down a sigh. As much as he appreciated the help with unpacking, he’d been hoping for a bit of quiet time tonight. He didn’t even want to think about the mess the party would generate.

“Don’t worry so much,” Lavi said, hooking an arm around Link’s shoulders and pulling him closer. “Lena won’t leave us hanging. She has a plan for everything.” He plucked the cup from Link’s hand before downing half the suspicious contents without a care.

Link winced, still not sure what was in the drink, and when Lavi handed the cup back to him, he shook his head. “You keep it.”

Chuckling, Lavi pulled the plastic cup to his lips again. “Suit yourself, Howie.” He drank down the concoction and let out an appreciative sigh when he’d drained the cup.

“What is in that, anyway?” Link asked, eyeing Lavi with concern.

“Everything but the kitchen sink,” Allen replied between bites.

“Guaranteed to get you plastered in twenty minutes, or your money back,” Lavi excitedly proclaimed before pressing a sloppy kiss to Link’s cheek. He slipped away and headed for the punch bowl. “Allen, take care of my boyfriend for me. He’s a fragile little flower and can’t handle big parties.”

“I am not,” Link grumbled back, lips twisted in a flustered frown. “Stop spreading weird rumors about me.” Lavi had disappeared into the living room before Link could complain more. Huffing, he leaned back against the wall and took a bite of the slice of pizza still in his hand. At least he had something to eat.

Allen snickered, wiping his sauce stained hands on a napkin before tossing it in the garbage near the counter. “He’s really happy you’re back, you know,” he commented before swiping a can of coke out of the fridge. “It was all he talked about for _months_.”

Grabbing a paper plate from the counter, Link set his pizza slice on it—too distracted to eat more than a few bites. “Did he?” he asked, looking back into the living room. Lavi already had another drink in his hand and was talking with a group of people he’d only vaguely recognized. It reminded him just how little he knew about this town, even after spending every summer here since he’d graduated high school. “I’m sorry if he was troublesome.”

“It’s Lavi. He’s always causing trouble.” Allen opened pizza box and peered inside before grimacing. “Ew, olives.”

“Still, I do feel at least partly responsible…”

Allen waved his hand, as if to brush away Link’s concern. “We’ve known him forever. We’re used to it. Besides—” He pulled the last piece of pepperoni pizza from one of the boxes before leaning back against the counter. “Now you get to deal with him.”

At that exact moment, Lavi’s laugh echoed through the house, so loud that Link could hear it over the sound of the stereo and the rest of the partygoers. Link scanned the room until his eyes landed on his boyfriend—red-faced and doubling over with laughter. He nearly spilled his drink in the process, but when he looked up and his gaze met Link’s, he grinned wider than before. Link flushed, but he didn’t break their eye contact. It was hard not to smile back at him.

“I think I’ll manage,” Link replied to Allen.

Breaking away from the group, Lavi returned to Link’s side, a full cup of that god-awful drink in his hand. Draping an arm over his shoulder as he sided up to him, Lavi hummed. “You look bored, Howie.”

“I’m not bored. I’m tired,” Link stated, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart the closer Lavi got. He never was much for public displays of affection, but it was hard to pry Lavi off of him once the redhead got clingy. He was more like an octopus than a person, especially after a few drinks.

“Lena said she’d kick everyone out in a couple hours,” Lavi assured him, as if that were supposed to ease his concerns. “Did you know she’s charging people to come in? Twenty bucks a head.”

Link smiled. “A true business woman.”

“Aren’t you going to drink?” Lavi asked, nosing along behind Link’s ear and burying his face in his long blond hair. Even tied back in his trademark braid, Lavi managed to loosen it. He’d told Link more times than not how much he preferred it down.

“I wasn’t planning on it.”

“Aw, Allen’s a terrible influence on you. He’s keeping you sober.” Lavi stuck out his tongue at Allen childishly as he continued to hang off Link’s sturdy form.

Allen snickered into his can of coke. “Don’t blame me. Not everyone likes to get drunk off their nut at Lena’s parties.”

“Pshw.” Lavi waved off Allen’s explanation, shaking his head exaggeratedly. He turned his attention back to Link, his arm still tight over his shoulder. “Howie, drink with me. _Please_.”

“That’s probably not a good idea.” Lavi waved the full cup of liquor under his nose, and Link pulled back with a sigh. “One of us should be lucid enough to make sure everyone gets out when the party ends.”

“Allen and Lena can do it,” Lavi added, pursing his lips as he offered the drink again. “Please, Howie? We never get to have fun, and this is _our_ party, right?”

Link glanced at Allen, not sure if he was silently asking for help to get out of it or permission to indulge. Allen simply shrugged. “Lena _did_ say she’d take care of everything.”

“See?” Lavi added in, wiggling his eyebrows comically, no doubt certain he looked charming in his inebriated state. Link held back a chuckle.

“Fine. But if something goes wrong, I’m blaming you.” Link gave in too easily, he knew, but as much as he wanted to keep up that rigid, uptight persona around a house full of near-strangers, the idea of letting loose after a long day of moving too much shit was all too appealing. He took the cup from Lavi’s hand, and in an act of childish defiance, drank down the whole cup in one go.

Allen’s eyes widened. “Whoa,” he mumbled. “Not even Kanda drinks it that fast.”

Lavi blinked, his single green eye struggling to focus on Link’s face. “Wow.”

Link handed the empty plastic cup back to Lavi, doing his best not to cough after the foul liquid burned his throat. “There. Now what?”

He must’ve looked too serious in his reply, because Lavi laughed heartily and pulled him in for a wet, lingering kiss. Link could taste the alcohol on their shared breath, and felt the heat radiating off Lavi’s cheeks. “Come dance with me, Howie.”

With his head already starting to spin, Link sighed and let Lavi pull him back into the living room. “Okay.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

He shouldn’t have drank it.

Everything felt fuzzy—his mouth, his ears, his _eyes_. Link only had that one drink, but Allen must’ve been right. It really did get you plastered in twenty minutes. He stumbled as Lavi and Allen helped him up the stairs, Lavi less help than a hindrance. They were both drunk, and now that the party had died down, Lenalee and Kanda were ushering the last of the guests out the door and Allen had the pleasure of helping them to bed.

“I can walk. I’m fine, Al,” Lavi insisted, nearly tripping over his feet as he reached the second floor landing. He jerked on Link’s hand, nearly sending him toppling over as well.

“Sure, buddy,” Allen replied with a grin. “C’mon, let’s get you both in bed before you pass out.”

They ambled into the bedroom with all the grace of a bull in a china shop. Lavi refused to let Link go, and Allen, being of smaller stature than both his friends, could only push them in the general direction of the bed before they moved off course again. Eventually, Link fell into the bed face first, Lavi not far behind him. Allen heaved a heavy, exhausted sigh.

“Are you two both going to be okay now?” he asked, peering down at them as they sprawled out on the mattress.

“Yes,” Link replied, eyes closed as he waited for the world to stop spinning.

Chuckling, Lavi sat up in bed, his long legs hanging over the side. “Get out of here, Al. I need some alone time with my boyfriend, if you don’t mind.”

“ _Lavi_ ,” Link scolded—or tried to. His usual stern tone had taken on a particularly whiny edge to it. It reminded him of when Lavi wanted something and Link refused to give in. He groaned. How drunk _was_ he?

Without batting an eye, Allen laughed off Lavi’s comment and headed for the door. “All right—I can take a hint. I’ll make sure to lock the door on my way out.”

Link heard the soft click of the bedroom door closing, and Allen’s footfalls as he walked down the stairs. He sighed and turned over, opening his eyes to see if his head had stopped spinning. They hadn’t bothered to turn on the lamp, but he could see Lavi grinning down at him, illuminated by the streetlight shining in through the window.

“You seem awfully happy with yourself,” Link mumbled, resting the back of his hand on his forehead. His skin felt hot and sticky with sweat, too warm for the cool June night, especially with the soft breeze blowing in through the open window.

Lavi’s smile never faltered. “Just glad you’re here.”

Link’s lips tipped up in a soft smile. “So you’ve mentioned.” With the alcohol still humming in his veins, he reached up and smoothed his hand along Lavi’s jaw, fingertips catching the stubble on his cheek. “I’m glad I’m here, too.” He let his fingers linger on his skin, thumb brushing over Lavi’s dry lips. Lavi caught his wrist, kissing his thumb, then his palm before leaning in and meeting their lips.

The kiss didn’t take Link by surprise—even with his thoughts fuzzy and numb from the alcohol, he knew Lavi wouldn’t keep his hands to himself for long. Not that Link minded. The last time they saw each other was winter break, about six months ago. Link had spent his final semester at university scrambling to meet the last requirements for his degree, and making sure he had everything in order for graduation. It left little time to talk with Lavi, let alone see him. But those long months without physical contact, working himself to the bone to secure his future, were over. Starting bright and early Monday morning, he would begin his official position at his Uncle’s business. And when the day was over, instead of going back to a dorm room and messaging his boyfriend online, he would be able to go home and see him, touch him, kiss him. It was all he’d wanted for four long years.

Lavi hummed excitedly into the kiss. He straddled Link’s hips clumsily, his teeth catching on Link’s lips as he shifted. “I missed you,” he mumbled between kisses, already pushing up the hem of Link’s shirt.

“Mm…” Link arched his back in a vain attempt to help Lavi strip him down faster, but they continued to fumble along, bodies pressed together awkwardly as they fought for more contact. Lavi chuckled as he broke away from their kiss, nearly knocking their foreheads together.

“Sorry. Shouldn’t have drank so much, I guess,” he admitted, sitting up as he continued to straddle Link’s hips. He shucked his shirt off, the dusty, sweat-stained clothing falling to the floor in the dark. Link wanted to remind him to toss his dirty clothes in the hamper, but he couldn’t quite recall where they’d placed it.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind.”

Once his shirt had disappeared over the edge of the bed, Lavi worked on Link’s clothes. He struggled to yank the t-shirt off Link’s form, and when he succeeded, he chuckled happily, tossing it away with a flourish. Link stifled a laugh, the sound coming out as a snort when Lavi’s fingers explored lower, undoing his pants as he slid down Link’s thighs. It was only when Lavi’s fumbling fingers brushed up against the bulge concealed in his pants did Link realize just how aroused he’d grown in the scant few minutes they were in bed together.

“Mm, Howie. You’re hard already?” Lavi asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. His lips twisted into a grin as he tugged down his pants and underwear in one go. The fabric bunched around his thighs, leaving his stiff erection to bounce off his stomach. “If I had known you needed it that bad, I would’ve dragged you away for a quickie earlier.”

“Don’t be— _aaa_ —” Link gasped in delight as Lavi’s warm hand wrapped around his cock, teasing the head with his thumb. He waited until he’d calmed his blood enough to speak without stuttering. “Don’t be crass.” He looked up at Lavi through half-lidded eyes, cheeks flushed from heat and arousal. When Lavi’s thumb slid through the pearled precum collected at the tip, Link shivered.

“ _Crass_ ,” Lavi mocked, still grinning as he played with his slicked tip. “But you like it.” He leaned in, kissing Link as he stroked him gently—more so than Link expected in his inebriated state.

 Opening his mouth, Link let Lavi in, his tongue delving deep and filling the blond with a heat that curled along his limbs and settled heavy in his stomach. Link moaned, low and long as Lavi continued to tease him. He kissed Link harder, rougher, their lips catching on teeth and sucking in quick breaths between kisses.

Lavi’s hands were dry, but careful with each touch—calculated in that they knew just how to tweak and rub and tease and slide along Link’s skin for maximum pleasure. They’d been dating for four years, and though they had long breaks between seeing each other due to Link’s time at university, Lavi never had issues with memorizing each and every one of his sensitive areas.

Link reached up as they kissed, tugging at the hem of Lavi’s pants. He managed to undo the button and zipper before the redhead pulled away with a laugh.

“Okay, I get the message,” Lavi mumbled, sitting up with a groan. He wobbled for a moment, nearly toppling backwards off the mattress before steadying himself again. Rolling to the side, he settled next to Link on the bed and pushed his pants and boxers down his long, slim legs, kicking them free with the dexterity of a three year old. Link followed suit, pushing the rest of his own clothes off, not much more elegantly than the redhead. Just as he shook the pant leg free from his ankle Lavi pounced on him again, mouth on his, knees between his legs.

“ _Mmm_ ,” Link moaned into the kiss, hands sliding over Lavi’s shoulders and pulling him closer. His nails dug into his skin, littering his back and shoulders with tiny crescents. Back arching, Link spread his legs wider, accommodating Lavi’s hips as their bodies slotted together like pieces of the same puzzle.

Lavi’s lips strayed from Link’s, kissing along his jaw and down to the crook of his neck. “Aaa, shit,” he groaned into Link’s shoulder, hips rocking against his. “I wanna fuck you so bad.”

Staring up at the ceiling, Link sucked in a shaky breath, lips parted and trembling. Lavi rarely cared how they coupled. Top, bottom, sideways—it didn’t matter, as long as they both got off and had fun in the process. More often than not, he let Link fuck him, if only because the blond was more comfortable giving than receiving. But tonight, the thought of having Lavi inside him left goosebumps on his skin and heat pooling low in his stomach.

“Do it,” Link whispered. He closed his eyes to center his fuzzy, erratic thoughts. The alcohol burning in his veins swayed him to ignore his inhibitions, begged him to act on his impulses, and he couldn’t deny the urge to indulge any longer.

“Yeah?” Lavi asked, voice husky as he continued to kiss and nip over Link’s shoulder and neck. His breath skimmed hot over Link’s skin, hips rutting languidly against him. “Mmm, where’s the lube?”

Link struggled to recall what he’s done with it, or any of their possessions after moving in. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and rested his head back against the pillows they hadn’t managed to knock on to  the floor yet. “The top drawer of the nightstand, I think,” he mumbled, losing himself in the feeling of Lavi’s tongue and lips playing with his ear.

With concerted effort, Lavi pulled himself away, a groan rumbling in his throat. He crawled over Link to the nightstand and yanked the drawer open, nearly pulling it completely out of the stand and scattering their belongings across the hardwood floor. Lavi chuckled with amusement at his clumsy antics, then rooted around the drawer until he found the little clear bottle he’d been searching for. “Ah, shit. Condoms?”

Struggling to think, Link sighed. He couldn’t remember if he’d had extra condoms, or even if they had expired. With his thoughts in disarray from the alcohol and their recent move, he barely distinguished up from down at that point. “Don’t worry about it,” he mumbled, grabbing Lavi’s arm and tugging him back on top of him.

Lavi blinked, looking down at Link as he slipped between his legs again, dropping the bottle of lubricant in the mussed bedding. “You sure?” he asked, leaning in close and kissing along his bare chest. “I thought you didn’t like the mess. And you worried about S—”

“I said it’s fine,” Link confirmed, cutting Lavi off as he grabbed his shoulders. He knew what Lavi was about to say, and it didn’t matter. As cautious as Link had been during the beginning of their relationship, he’d grown to trust Lavi implicitly. Before he could ask again, Link pulled him in for another kiss, silencing Lavi’s overly cautious questioning. When they parted again, Link pushed the lubricant into Lavi’s hand and whispered against his lips, “Just fuck me already.”

He felt Lavi shudder against him, moaning in the back of his throat as he popped the top off the bottle. “Whatever you want,” he mumbled, sliding down Link’s torso and pushing his legs back. “I’m happy to oblige.” He dribbled the clear liquid on his fingers, sliding them along the cleft of Link’s ass.

Link’s eyes fluttered closed, his toes curling as Lavi played with his ass. He bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly, the feel of Lavi’s long fingers teasing his hole already overwhelming him. The muscles in his thighs tensed, and Lavi hummed, amused. He slid his free hand over his leg, the touch gentle and soothing.

“Relax,” Lavi reminded him, still waiting to breach that tight ring of muscle.

Taking a long, slow breath to calm his heated blood, Link nodded. He was no stranger to this, and he knew that if he didn’t relax as Lavi had suggested, he’d only make it harder on himself. When his legs stopped quaking under every brush of Lavi’s fingers, and his breathing evened out, Lavi kissed his knee, then pushed the first finger in.

Link choked out a groan, shoving the heel of his hand into his mouth to stifle the noise. Lavi chuckled at the desperate action, slowly moving his finger in and out of Link as he watched his reactions with a sharp eye.

“You can be loud, y’know,” Lavi said, a pleased grin spreading over his flushed face. “You’re not in your dorm room anymore.” After those words left his lips, he pushed in a second finger to deepen the stretch.

_“Nnnn!”_ Link gasped, his hips bucking against Lavi’s intrusion. He wanted to curse his boyfriend out for teasing him like that, but no coherent words would leave his lips—every sound coming out as a mishmash of groans and half formed curses. He hated how much he craved Lavi’s touch, wanted to be spread wider and fucked deeper. He couldn’t blame these lustful desires on the alcohol from earlier in the evening, no—this was all him.

Lavi spread him open carefully, each push and pull of his fingers delicate on his sensitive skin. He brushed those long digits against the bundle of nerves deep inside that left Link’s skin on fire and his body numb and oversensitive at the same time. Fingers scissored inside of him, working into oiled, tense flesh, and with each passing second, Link felt himself unravel like a ball of yarn, helplessly strewn out on the bed for Lavi to play with like a cat.

Kissing his inner thigh, Lavi pressed his fingers in deeper. “You’re doing so well.”

Link groaned under his breath, teeth grinding. “Don’t placate me.”

Chuckling, Lavi slid his fingers free of Link’s backside and reached for the lubricant again. “Someone sounds impatient.” He smoothed a healthy dose of lube onto his cock, the stiff member glistening as he stroked himself a few times to coat it thoroughly. He hummed, his body shivering as he ran his fingers over himself.

Link took the slight reprieve to enjoy the sight—Lavi’s head tilted back just slightly, mouth agape, shoulders tensed. With a sigh, he hooked his ankles behind Lavi’s back and tugged him closer with his strong legs. “I’m tired of waiting.”

“Mhmm, I know.” Lavi mumbled back, his single green eye focused back on Link’s naked form beneath him. “I won’t tease you anymore.” Guiding his length between Link’s legs, he pressed the tip to the tight entrance. The dull pressure forced a breath from Link’s lungs, and he bit the inside of his cheek as he waited for Lavi to continue.

He breached the tight ring of flesh, slowly pushing into Link with barely contained lust. With every inch, Link struggled to keep his wanton moans in check, eyes screwed shut as he bit his lip hard. Lavi’s fingers dug into Link’s hips as he pressed fully into his ass. He waited, harsh, hungry breaths filling the air between them. “You okay?” he asked, voice strained as he fought to keep his hips from moving, from delving deeper into his warmth.

Nodding, Link arched his back and wiggled his hips, testing their joined bodies. It didn’t hurt as much as it felt weird—he wasn’t in this position often. Reaching out, he grabbed Lavi’s shoulders, pulling him closer until his body covered Link’s. Their lips met in a sloppy, heated kiss, Link’s tongue diving into Lavi’s mouth with vigor. He only parted long enough to whisper his demands to Lavi before kissing him again. “Fuck me, already.”

Lavi’s laugh cut short when Link’s mouth covered his, kissing him with renewed vigor. He paused in that moment, closing his eye and moaning appreciatively into Link’s mouth. Planting his hands into the mattress on either side of Link’s head, Lavi rocked his hips with a slow, gentle motion.

The drag of Lavi’s thick, heavy member inside Link sent shivers up the blond’s spine. He groaned into the kiss, arms wrapping around Lavi’s neck in a desperate bid to pull their bodies closer. He felt his cock press against Lavi’s belly, stiff and hot as it rubbed between them with every languid thrust of Lavi’s hips.

The slow, rhythmic pumping of Lavi’s hips irritated Link as much as it drove him crazy with want. He wanted more, wanted it faster, but that slow push and pull of Lavi’s hips as they rocked into him over and over again edged him closer to the precipice. His stomach was already tight with need, and he felt the tingle of arousal buzzing through his limbs.

Lavi broke apart their long, agitated kiss and pressed his face into the crook of Link’s sweaty neck. “Fuck,” he mumbled to himself, the rhythm of his hips growing erratic—not nearly as controlled as earlier. “You feel so good.” He rocked into Link harder, the slick sound of skin on skin punctuating the shared moans echoing in the bedroom. He sucked dark bruises into Link’s shoulder and neck, losing himself in the feeling of their joined bodies.

Link’s legs spread wider, knees nearly bent back to his chest as Lavi fucked into him. Skin flushed and hot with need, Link arched his back into Lavi’s thrusts. “Harder,” he moaned, head pressed back against the pillows. His hair fell out of its tight braid, strands loose and sweaty from their raucous activities.

With a moan, Lavi complied, face still buried in Link’s shoulder as he worked his hips faster. Their slick bodies moved together like a machine, working towards the same goal. Link sucked in a gasp, his skin on fire as Lavi hit him in that sweet spot deep inside, over and over and over again. His thrusts grew rougher, deeper, and _God_ , Link loved the desperate need building up in his guts the harder Lavi pushed him.

“Keep going—don’t stop,” Link whispered, breathless as he let Lavi pound into him with abandon. Their lovemaking didn’t usually get so aggressive, but something inside Link craved it. He needed it—needed to be pushed and bitten and fucked until he couldn’t feel his legs and he couldn’t tell up from down.

Everything after that became a blur of lust, a cacophony of moans and half-formed words bouncing off the walls as they worked into each other like animals in heat. Link’s mind shut down, lost in a sea of endorphins and an intense thirst. Digging his fingernails into Lavi’s back, he scored red lines across freckled flesh, crying for more with each desperate thrust of their hips until finally—it snapped.

Link came with a moan, spilling himself between his and Lavi’s bodies even as the redhead continued to work himself into his backside. Nearly rubbed raw against their stomachs, Link’s cock twitched as his orgasm faded, the last few strands of milky white painting their chests. Lavi continued on, pumping himself into Link for nearly another minute before he tumbled off the precipice. He came hard and fast, choking back a moan as he spilled into Link’s backside. Link felt the rush of heat like he hadn’t before, wet and primal, and goosebumps prickled on his skin as they both came down from their high.

“Aw, damn,” Lavi mumbled, his face buried in Link’s mussed hair. “That was so good.”

A tired smile curled up on Link’s lips. “Mmm,” he mumbled in reply.

With slow, lethargic movements, Lavi pulled himself free from Link and rolled onto the bed next to him. He sucked in a long, heavy breath, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. “You okay, Howie?”

“Yeah,” Link said, limbs weak from their libidinous activities. He felt Lavi’s cum start to leak out of him, oozing slowly onto the sheets. As disgusting as it felt, he simply groaned and turned on his side, slinging an arm over Lavi’s naked stomach. His hand slid against his own cum, and he grimaced.

Sensing his discomfort, Lavi chuckled. “You wanna take a shower? I’ll change the sheets.”

He did, but he was still too dizzy from the alcohol and his limbs felt like limp noodles after Lavi fucked him good and proper. “It’s fine. I’ll do it tomorrow.”

Lavi didn’t argue. He slipped his fingers into Link’s hair, brushing his sweat-slicked bangs from his face before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Get some sleep, then.”

Before Link could reply, he fell asleep curled up next to Lavi’s side.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Light cast across the bed, beaming in brightly through the window. Link sighed, wincing as the sun inched across his eyes. He turned to the side to avoid the glare, limbs stiff and aching. But as much as his exhausted, dehydrated body wished for even a moment more of rest, he cracked open his bleary eyes and knew he wouldn’t be getting back to sleep.

The clock on the nightstand read 9:00AM—too late to be waking on a normal morning, but too early after a night of drinking and raucous lovemaking. Groaning, he pressed a hand to his face, rubbing the sweat from it. Something crusty gathered under his fingernails, and he sighed in disgust. Right—he hadn’t cleaned up after sex.

Lavi, still blissfully sleeping away the morning, snored contently next to him. There was no point in waking his boyfriend, especially when Link knew he’d likely fall back asleep without a care. On his own in misery, he fumbled his way loose from the twisted sheets, grimacing once he finally pulled free. Disoriented, he ambled naked down the hall to the bathroom. When he turned towards the small mirror over the sink, he sighed again, heavier this time. He looked like he’d picked a fight with a bear and lost—hair greasy and half falling out of his usually neat plaits, skin flushed yet pale at the same time, covered in sweat and cum and God knew what other bodily fluids, and topping it all off, a stunning array of purple and red hickies dotted along his neck and shoulders.

He _really_ shouldn’t have drank last night.

Running a brush through his hair in a vain attempt to tame the snarls, Link silently berated himself for last night’s debauchery. He should’ve known better than to indulge, but it was too late to change anything now. He would spend his last day before starting his new job cleaning up the house after the party and nursing his hangover. Not how he pictured his Sunday, but there was nothing for it.

After rooting around the bathroom closet for a clean towel (or at least one he _hoped_ was clean), he hopped into the shower and washed the filth from last night from his body. He took his time, letting the hot water clean his hair and skin, the soap cleaning off the stench of sex and alcohol. It felt weird, showering in a bathroom he’d never used before, but was now his own. It would take some time to process that this was his house—his and Lavi’s—and that it wasn’t just some dream. He didn’t have to share a dorm with three other guys at college or fight for time in the bathroom or be kept up all night with shitty music or have his carefully prepared meals eaten by accident.

No—instead of having to fight for resources and space, he could share it. He and Lavi would live together, eat meals together, and maybe even shower together at times. He wasn’t idealistic in his expectations. He knew Lavi could be a slob (he’d been to Lavi’s home when he still lived with his grandfather and knew exactly how much of a hoarder the redhead was) and Link himself wasn’t easy to live with, but they would make it work.

With his shower finished and feeling at least half alive, he dried off and headed back to the bedroom, towel slung low around his waist. Lavi was still snoring, not that he’d expected anything more, and Link quietly walked to the closet. They’d haphazardly organized their clothing, some of his things mixing with Lavi’s in the cramped space. As much as he hated the disorganization, he smiled at the subtle intimacy of it.

After dressing, he headed downstairs, combing his fingers through his still damp hair to dry it. He took a breath as he reached the last step, ready to survey the damage—

And found nothing.

Blinking in surprise, he peered around the living room, confused. Everything was how he’d left it before the party—their meager belongings set up around the room. No cups or food scraps were left on his coffee table, no stains on the rug, no awful stench of forgotten vomit lingering in the air. With pinched eyebrows, he continued into the kitchen to find it in the same state—nearly spotless. On the kitchen table he spotted a small glass jar filled with cash, and a folded piece of paper set under it. Link pulled the note out and read it.

_Morning Boys~_

_Allen and Kanda helped me clean up after the party. Made sure you wouldn_ _’t have to worry about a thing. Also, we collected money from everyone who attended and left all the cash for you. Spend it on something for your new place!_

_Happy Housewarming!_

_Lena_

 

A smile curled over Link’s lips. Setting the note down, he grabbed the jar and gave it a shake. There had to have been at least two hundred dollars packed into the little glass jar. That would buy something nice, and they still needed quite a few appliances. He knew he shouldn’t have been surprised at Lenalee’s generosity, but it still struck him at her thoughtfulness.

A fumbling noise coming down the stairs shook Link out of his thoughts. He looked up just in time to see Lavi stumbling into the kitchen, a robe haphazardly tied around his body and still stinking of sweat and sex. “Coffee,” he groaned barely opening an eye to watch where he was going as he headed to the cupboard.

“Do we even have any?” Link asked, looking at the nearly bare cupboards as Lavi fumbled through them. “By the way, look at what Lena left us?” He held out the jar for Lavi to see, but the redhead barely looked in his direction as he continued his search.

“Yeah, yeah… I swear I brought some with me from Gramps’ house. Fuck, my head is killing me.”

Link sighed and pulled on the collar of Lavi’s robe. “Go take a shower. You’re filthy.” He guided Lavi back upstairs. “And when you’re presentable, we’ll go get some coffee at Morning Brew, then go grocery shopping.”

Lavi whined, tilting his head backwards in a sad attempt to make eye contact even as he was pushed upstairs. “Can’t I go like this?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Party pooper.”

“Don’t dawdle,” Link reminded him, until the redhead was unceremoniously shoved into the bathroom, door closed tight after him.

Link heard a faint, _“Yeah, yeah…”_ through the door before the water in the tub turned on, drowning out the rest of Lavi’s grumbled complaints. He sighed, but the smile was still plastered on his face. Even with his stomach still queasy and his head aching, he couldn’t have been happier.


	2. Time Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 2 (Sunday, October 28th): Lotus
> 
> Patience | Purity | Enlightenment | Self-Awareness | Suffering

The beginning signs of a migraine burned behind Link’s eyes. He rubbed them before looking back at the computer screen. The spreadsheets started to all blur into one giant mess of numbers, and he’d lost what was left of his focus nearly an hour ago. He’d spent all day working through the files after Louvelier dropped them in his email when he’d arrived at 8:00AM, and even after eight hours, he had yet to untangle it. He hated cleaning up other people’s mistakes—especially when he wasn’t even close to finished and it was already quitting time.

He squinted at the endless scroll of numbers again, pushing his reading glasses up the bridge of his nose, when his cell buzzed against his desk.

Rifling through the files, he unearthed his phone, smiling when he saw the name and picture displayed. Sliding his finger across the screen and putting the phone to his ear, he answered. “Hey.”

Lavi’s voice rang through the speakers loud and clear, and Link felt his headache abate, even just a little, at the sound of it. _“Okay, I don’t even have to ask if you’ve left work yet, because I know the answer is no. But this is your official reminder to get out of there ASAP.”_

Link chuckled, tidying up the mess of folders on his desk and neatly stacking them as he held the phone between his ear and shoulder. “Oh? And why’s that?”

_“I found out_ The Shanty _sells spiked apple cider, and I_ _’m ready to get hammered.”_

“Lavi, it’s Thursday. You can’t get hammered in the middle of the week.”

_“Technically, it’s the end of the work week. Only Wednesday counts as the middle. Not to mention, it’s Ladies’ Night.”_

Link slowly saved each of the files he’d been working on, closing all his programs for the day as Lavi jabbered on in his ear. “You’re not a lady. Unless you’ve been really good at keeping secrets from me.”

Lavi laughed. _“Okay, I’m not. But Lena is. Her and Allen are going to join us. And since Yuu works there, he can get us a discount regardless.”_

“Do you actually think he’ll give _us_ one? I thought he hated you?”

_“Hate is a strong word. I’ve told you before, he’s just a grump on the outside. Inside is filled with a sweet, caramel center. Besides, Lena will make him do it, and I had a rough enough day at work that I’ve earned some hot cider. So, be the amazing boyfriend I know you are and just say yes.”_

“Yes,” Link said, without hesitation. “I’ll leave in a few minutes.”

_“Awesome. You’re the best, babe. I’ll blow you in the car on the way over.”_

Balking at the joke, or what he’d hoped was just a joke, he shook his head. “Please don’t.”

_“Prude,”_ Lavi complained. _“I thought you liked my BJs?”_

“At the proper time and place, yes,” Link replied, shutting down his computer, then grabbing his briefcase and coat. “And that place is in our home.”

_“Where’s your sense of adventure?”_

“My sense of adventure does not include public sex acts.”

_“It should.”_

“Lavi…”

_“I know. I know. I’ll stop. Just hurry up and get your buns home.”_

“I’m on my way.” Ending the call, Link tucked the phone in his pants pocket and pulled on his coat. With his briefcase in hand, he left the office, ducking down the hallways and avoiding his Uncle’s office before he could get roped into staying late another night. He’d already worked late every other night that week, and he didn’t know if he could talk his way out of it if he was caught.

As Link escaped through the back office door, the late October wind hit him square in the face. His office had no windows, and he hadn’t seen the outside world all day long, but he now realized why Lavi wanted a hot drink for the night. It was damned cold. Icy rain clung to the colorful leaves still hanging on to the trees as he walked down the sidewalk. The wind whipped at his hair, making him wish he’d brought more than just a coat and thin gloves to ward off the elements.

After maneuvering through the ice covered parking lot, Link slipped into his car and sighed as soon as the door shut, blocking the wicked wind. He turned the ignition and cranked the heat to high before brushing back the wet strands of hair from his face. His skin was chilled and damp, but at least he was out of the wind.

Now, if only he could make it back home without landing in the ditch…

 

xXxXxXx

 

In spite of the weather, _The Shanty_ was warm and nearly full to the brim with patrons, much to Link’s surprise. The tiny bar sported, not at all surprisingly, an ocean theme—shells, driftwood, and nautical memorabilia hanging from every free space on the wall. It was enough to make him seasick, though he knew better than to make that pun in Lavi’s presence. He’d never live it down.

He shook off the ice clinging to his coat as he and Lavi made their way to the bar. Allen and Lenalee had saved them two seats, the old wooden stools already looking less comfortable than Link would’ve preferred. But he sat down without complaint and looked up at the specials written in chalk behind the bar.

“Long day at the office, boys?” Lenalee asked, turning in her stool and giving them both an apologetic smile. She had a drink in her hand, though Link couldn’t place its contents. The coffee-colored, iced drink made him shiver, reminding him how cold it was outside.

“Don’t even ask,” Lavi said as he plopped down in the seat next to her. “Just give me the hot cider, and make it hard.”

Allen laughed, pulling a glass of coke to his lips. “I’m extremely uncomfortable with the way you phrased that.”

“And I’m extremely uncomfortable still being sober.”

Link rolled his eyes at their banter, but smiled nonetheless. Kanda came over before he could even read through the entire list of specials on the chalkboard, wiping a glass clean with a large, white towel.

“What do you idiots want?” he asked, an unamused scowl on his face.

“ _Kanda_ ,” Lenalee said, her tone a warning. Kanda let out a soft ‘tch’, but didn’t argue with her.

Lavi didn’t even blink at the insult. He grinned up at Kanda, excitedly drumming his fingers on the sticky bartop. “Give me the cider, Yuu. Extra hot, extra hard.”

“Ugh, fine. And what about blondie over here?”

Link’s nose scrunched up at the nickname. “Do not call m—”

“He’ll have the same,” Lavi interrupted, slinging his arm over Link’s shoulder. Kanda didn’t wait for confirmation, already walking away to make the drinks.

“Lavi, no. I can’t drink. I have to drive us home.”

“It’s _one_ drink, Howie. It’s fine. Besides, we can always have Allen drive us back.”

Sighing, Link leaned an elbow on the bar. “You didn’t even ask him,” he reminded Lavi, annoyance in his tone.

Lavi leaned forward, looking past Lenalee. “Al, will you drive us home if we get wasted?”

“Of course.” Allen gave a comforting look to Link, who still didn’t feel quite right about taking advantage of their friend’s sobriety. “Really, it’s not a problem.”

Before Link could complain, Kanda was back, sliding their drinks on the bartop in front of them. “There,” he spat out before leaving to take care of another group of patrons at the end of the bar. Link sighed, exasperated as he looked down at the steaming ceramic mug under his nose. The strong scent of apples and booze wafted up from it, and he frowned as he grabbed the handle.

Lavi, however, squealed in delight and took a long, slow gulp of the steaming liquid without hesitation. When he came up for air, he let out a satisfied sigh. “This is amazing. I feel like I just drank liquid autumn.”

“I told you it was delicious,” Lenalee added in with a smile. She curled her fingers around her own drink, turning to look at her companions. “But honestly—why did you need to go out tonight so badly? You haven’t asked for a weeknight drink meet-up since… Well, since the last time Link had to return to university.” She gave Link a soft look, as if to assure him that her comment had less to do with him and more to do with Lavi’s self-destructive streak. The redhead had calmed down exponentially since Link had moved in with him after he’d graduated, but he still riled himself up on occasion. Link’s calm and collected demeanor could only do so much to rein in Lavi’s occasional flights of fancy.

Setting down his drink, Lavi sighed heavily. “Okay, I suppose I _did_ come here to complain.” He leaned back in the stool, the weak back of the chair creaking loudly as he pressed his weight against it. Link winced, worrying the wood would crack if the redhead squirmed too much—he was known for fidgeting ceaselessly. “I got yelled at by my boss again at the Tribune.”

“What did you do this time?” Allen asked, snark in his voice as he took another sip from his soda.

“Oh my God, Al. You sound just like Gramps,” Lavi grumbled, shoulders crumbling like brittle rock down a cliffside. “I just… y’know… printed an article he told me not to.”

“And what article was that, exactly?” Lenalee rested her chin in her upturned palm as she watched Lavi with curious eyes.

Lavi swallowed down another gulp of his drink, the steaming liquid burning his tongue as it went down. “It wasn’t anything _bad_.” He ran his finger along the rim of the mug in his hand, refusing to look them in the eye.

“ _Lavi_ …” Allen added, a warning tone to his voice. “Who did you piss off this time?”

With a groan, Lavi winced and folded his arms against the bartop, burying his head against them. “It was a scathing review of the mayor’s plan to cut back on hours and staff at the library.”

“And _there_ it is,” Allen added, a grinning widely as he patted Lavi on the shoulder.

“Did he fire you?” Lenalee asked, tilting her head as she gave the redhead a solemn look.

“ _No_ ,” Lavi answered, still wallowing as he hid his face. “He just forced me to cover obituaries for the next week and half as punishment.”

Link sighed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He felt that migraine edging back into his head, but tried to ignore it. “You have to be more careful, Lavi. He might actually fire you eventually, and then what would happen? We can’t afford our place if one of us loses our job.”

“Yikes. Way to get serious on me, Howie.” Lavi sat up only far enough to take another swig from his mug, draining it in the process.

“It _is_ serious.” Link’s eyebrows pinched together unpleasantly, the tight frown on his face souring the lighthearted atmosphere. “Do you think I’m happy still being treated like my Uncle’s errand boy and forced to stay late to fix other people’s mistakes? No, but I do it because it’s what you have to do to stay employed.”

Lavi had turned halfway through Link’s lecture, a complex expression on his face—one that Link couldn’t decipher, but knew he didn’t like. “Whoa. Timeout, Howie.” He leaned in closer, more serious than he’d been all night. “Do you not like your job?”

“I don’t have to like my job. It’s a job.”

“But,” Lenalee began, a confused look in her dark violet eyes. “You went to school so you could work there. You must like it at least a little bit, right?”

The question struck left a strange feeling in Link’s stomach—a twisting ache that put him on edge. He shifted uncomfortably in the stool and reached for his untouched drink. “I…I guess. I haven’t really thought about it.”

“You _should_ think about it,” Lavi added, tugging at Link’s suit coat, fingers tight in the fabric. “You shouldn’t be in a place you don’t like.”

Link didn’t want to think about it, though. Even the mere mention of rethinking his life’s plan had him in a cold sweat. He grabbed his mug with two hands and took a long gulp of the spiked cider. It burned pleasantly on this tongue and down his throat, chasing away the chill that had settled in his bones after being out in the cold weather. However, it didn’t chase away his thoughts as he had hoped it would—not yet, anyway. He’d need more to drink than this to subdue those awful chants of _‘what if…?’_ that echoed in his mind.

“I like it well enough,” Link said after too long of a pause—not a lie, yet not the truth, either. He swallowed, the taste of cinnamon and apples heavy and sickly sweet on his tongue. “This drink is really good.”

The change of subject was not lost on Lavi—Link could see it in the way his gaze lingered on him—but he took the bait regardless. “It is. Did you want more?”

“I haven’t even finished this one…”

“Then you better get drinking. Hey, Yuu!” Lavi leaned forward over the bar, waving his hand to get Kanda’s attention. “We need more drinks!”

Kanda’s glare did nothing to dissuade Lavi’s rambunctious calling, and rather than ignore him and risk the redhead growing even louder and more obnoxious, he stomped over to their section of the bar and flicked Lavi in the forehead. “What the fuck do you want?!”

“Ow! Geez, Yuu… No need to get physical…” Lavi rubbed his face where Kanda’s finger impacted, but rebounded quickly. “Can you get me and Howie more cider? And maybe some sidecars to go with it?”

“Fine, just stop talking to me,” Kanda growled out as he disappeared again.

“Sidecars? Lavi, I’m not taking shots with you…”

“Less talking, more drinking, Howie!” Lavi pushed the mug back into Link’s hands, in an awkward bid to get him to finish his drink faster. “Besides, you don’t drink the sidecar shots on their own. You dump them in your drink. Makes ‘em stronger.”

“My stomach is already queasy.”

Lavi laughed as the drinks were placed in front of them, Kanda not sticking around long enough for Link to even say _‘thank you.’_ “C’mon, Howie! Down the hatch! This is what we came here for, right?”

He watched Lavi drop the shot into his own drink, then suck the contents down faster than should’ve been humanly possible. Heaving a sigh, Link copied his actions, frowning at the swirl of the amber liquid in his mug. Well, if nothing else, he could attempt to scrub his mind of those pesky thoughts from earlier. Resisting the urge to sigh again, his lips twitched as he moved the cup to them. “Down the hatch.”

If he could forget about Lavi and his friends’ probing questions, the hangover tomorrow would be worth it.

 

xXxXxXx

 

After too many drinks that left his mouth tasting like an apple orchard, Link caved and let Allen drive him and Lavi home, apologizing no less than ten times for the inconvenience. They’d overindulged, especially for a Thursday night, and Link knew he’d pay for it in the morning. But even with the prospect of having his Friday ruined, Link couldn’t be bothered with it in the moment—not when Lavi had his face buried in Link’s neck as they rode in the backseat.

Allen had turned on the radio, the soft hum of the classic rock station filling the small car as he drove. Lavi was too drunk and tired to do more than cling to Link’s coat and nuzzle into his bare neck, but the loving touches still left him more aroused than he wanted to admit—especially with Allen in the car. He wanted to dive into that feeling, get lost in it, if nothing else but to bury his thoughts away as he buried his face between Lavi’s thighs. That would have to wait, though.

“I wanna call in sick tomorrow,” Lavi mumbled, pressing his cold nose behind Link’s ear.

“You shouldn’t,” he reminded Lavi, still more level-headed, even in his inebriated state. “Not after the reprimand you got from your boss.”

“Meh, I don’t care. I doubt he does, either.” Lavi shifted, his lips brushing up against Link’s neck and leaving his skin prickled with goosebumps. Link had to turn to look out the frozen window just to calm his agitated blood. “Mmmm, Howie, you should stay home with me.”

“I can’t. I have too much work to do.”

“Have you even taken a single day off since you started?”

Link had to think back—he’d started working in early June and it was already late October. Approximately four months had passed, and he honestly couldn’t think of one instance where he’d had a day off. Too much time passed without an answer, and Lavi sighed.

“See, babe? You don’t even know, do you?” He leaned back in the seat, giving Link room to breathe for the first time since they’d entered the car. “You need to take a day off. No—a week!”

“That’s a little much…” Link thought about all the work that would pile up if he took a week off. He already felt a panic attack clawing at his chest just imagining it.

“You should, though!” Lavi turned in his seat, pressing closer to Link as his seatbelt stretched to accommodate his fidgeting. “I can take time off, too! It’ll be fun!”

In spite of his initial worries, it did sound fun—definitely more fun than Louvelier plying him with busy work at the office. “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Taking Lavi’s concerns to heart, Link requested a week off from work. Though Louvelier had been hesitant to give him the time, his Uncle eventually conceded, gruffly explaining that it would be a good practice run for some of Link’s coworkers who depended on him too much. However, Lavi’s plan for the perfect stay-cation  hit a snag—the first day he was supposed to have off, his pregnant coworker went into labor two weeks early. They were so short-staffed that he had to go back into the office. Even after months in town, Link still didn’t know many people besides Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen. Since they all worked during the day, he had little else to do but relax at home.

It only took an hour before he cracked under the stress of having nothing to do.

It started with reorganizing the bookshelves alphabetically, then moved on to doing the same with the DVDs. This, in turn, showcased how dusty the house had become, which led to a mass cleaning, top to bottom. By the time Lavi had come home, he’d almost finished with the laundry whilst cleaning out the refrigerator. The massive deep-clean didn’t stop until Lavi forcefully dragged Link out for dinner, if only to keep him from pushing himself any further. He’d made Link promise to actually relax the second day—and as much as it pained him, he did as asked.

The second day was more painful than the first. Link tried to sleep in after Lavi left for work, but he couldn’t fall back asleep. His internal clock had him awake at dawn, as always, and though he tried to simply _rest_ , his mind wouldn’t stay silent. Giving up the farce, he got up and made himself breakfast.

He whipped up some crepes with fresh strawberries and cream, and enjoyed the meal with a warm cup of tea. After he’d finished, he cleaned the dishes and put away the ingredients he’d used. As he shuffled large containers of flour and sugar around, he paused, staring at the contents as it shifted in the glass. Lavi asked him to relax, but— _technically_ —baking did relax him. A couple of batches of cookies wouldn’t hurt anything.

So, Link baked—and baked and baked _and baked some more_. He baked until he ran out of ingredients, then drove to the store to get more, and kept baking. He baked cookies and tarts, pies and cakes, candies and fudges. He baked so much, that by the time Lavi returned from work, the kitchen counters were covered in baked goodies and confections of all kinds.

“Jesus Christ, did the ghost of Julia Child possess you?” Lavi sputtered as he stood at the kitchen’s threshold, coat and boots still on and dripping against the tiles.

“Julia Child was a chef, not a baker.”

“Paul Hollywood, then.”

Link sighed as he scraped the edge of the bowl in his arms with a spatula, not wanting to waste any of the precious batter sticking to the sides. “He’s not dead, and I should’ve known better than to watch the Great British Baking Show with you.”

“I thought I told you to relax today? This is not relaxed.” Lavi leaned against the wall, an amused smile catching on his lips. “This is madness.”

“I like to bake,” Link insisted, setting the scraped bowl in the sink to wash later. He continued to futz with the chocolate cake batter in the pans, leaning in close to check that the batter was evenly dispersed. “It calms me down.”

“Maybe we should try something else, because clearly it’s not working.” Lavi took a step into their kitchen-turned-bakery and marveled at the sheer number of baked goods Link had managed to make in the span of 8 hours. “How are we going to eat all this? I can already feel my waistline growing.”

Link paused, standing straight and surveying the ridiculous amount of confections he’d amassed. He hadn’t even thought about _consuming_ what he’d made. He’d just simply… baked. It was too easy to get lost in the process. He hadn’t lied when he said baking relaxed him—his head was clearer than it had been in weeks, though they still had the problem of too many sweets to eat and not enough mouths to feed them to. “Oh… Sorry. I hadn’t thought about it…” He sighed and put the cake batter in the preheated oven. “I’ll stop after this one.”

Lavi slowly slipped out of his jacket, his good eye still wide as he took in all the goodies lining the kitchen counters. “It does smell amazing in here, though. And warm.”

“I did have the oven on all day.” Link wiped his hands on his plain blue apron, flour and cake batter staining the already dirty fabric. “I really am sorry. I didn’t think about what we were going to do with all of this.”

Snitching a macaron from one of the overflowing boxes of tupperware, Lavi bit into it and hummed. “What is this? It’s spicy.”

Link crossed the kitchen giving a cursory glance into the box Lavi had pilfered. “Chili chocolate. I was…experimenting.”

“Well, your experiment was a success, babe. These are fucking delicious, and I’m not even big into sweets.” As if to illustrate the point, he popped the rest of the cookie into his mouth and took two more before turning to hang his coat up and slip out of his boots near the front door. “You know, if you want to get rid of some of these, we can bring them to the cafe tomorrow morning. Lenalee would love some variety in her display case. Bet you could make a nice little profit, too.”

With the last cake in the oven, Link headed to the sink to clean the dishes he’d made throughout the day. His face scrunched up unpleasantly at the thought of taking money from Lenalee. “I don’t need compensation for them. She can give them away for free.”

Lavi tsked him as he returned to the kitchen, grabbing a small tart off the counter. The buttery shell crumbled in his mouth as he bit into it, chased by the lemon blueberry custard filling its center. “That’s not very good for business, is it?” he asked, mouth full as he fished his phone out of his pocket. “I’m gonna text her and see what she thinks.”

Link heard the tell-tale sound of a photograph being snapped, and his back went rigid. “Are you taking pictures?”

“She has to know the scale of your insanity, Howie.” Lavi licked his lips clean as he texted Lenalee, attaching the picture for good measure.

Sighing, Link did his best to ignore his boyfriend’s colorful descriptions, and went back to his task. As he scrubbed the caked on sugar from a bowl, he suddenly felt rather foolish for his obsessive baking. While it had been borne out of boredom and helped clear his head, he’d taken it too far. He felt like crawling into bed for the rest of the evening and hiding away from his embarrassing lack of self-control.

The sound of Lavi’s phone buzzing distracted Link from his inner torment, and Lavi made a pleased noise before sliding up behind the blond and hugging his waist. “She’s totally willing to take the baked goods off your hands tomorrow, but she says we have to drop them off at 5:30AM.”

Link didn’t stop washing as he listened, a small smile touching his lips as he felt the vibrations from Lavi’s voice rumble against his back. “It’s fine. I’ll take them in.”

“You sure you don’t want help?” Lavi rested his chin on Link’s shoulder peering down into the soapy water as Link cleaned.

“You’re useless before 8AM, anyway,” Link teased him, rinsing a bowl before setting it on the dishrack to dry. “But you could dry these dishes for me.”

Lavi chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss against Link’s neck before letting go of his waist and snagging the dish towel hanging off the stove handle. “I’ll do it—but only because you’re cute.”

“As usual,” Link replied, handing him a bowl to dry. He dipped his hands in the soapy water to scrub at the array of measuring cups he’d dirtied. It was a load off his shoulders to know that the food he’d made wouldn’t go to waste. He only hoped Lenalee would be able to pawn it off on her customers tomorrow.

 

xXxXxXx

 

“Wow, Lavi wasn’t kidding,” Lenalee commented, as she held open the door for Link to enter _Morning Brew_ , arms full of confections. “You really did bake a lot.”

Link sighed, carefully walking behind the counter and keeping an eye on the precariously stacked sweets to make sure he didn’t drop them. “There’s more in the car, I’m afraid.”

She laughed, shaking her head and closing the door to keep the chill out of the store. The bell above the door chimed as she shut it, and she followed after him, curiously peeking at each of the clear containers. “Well, I don’t mind at all. Just leaves our baking duties lighter this morning, doesn’t it, Allen?”

Allen rubbed his eyes, failing to stifle a yawn as he tied on his apron. “Mmm. Right.” With slow, lethargic movements, he went about making himself a coffee, eyes half open as he prepared it on muscle memory.

Lenalee helped Link unstack the boxes spreading them out on the counter. “Don’t mind him. He’s always a little scatterbrained until he gets some coffee.”

Link couldn’t help but smile. “Not as bad as Lavi, though.”

“Of course—he’s hopeless in the morning.”

They lugged in the rest of the cookies, cakes, and tarts, setting them out on display under the glass cases. Allen helped once the sleep had cleared from his head, and they finished arranging everything just before the store opened at six. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, dull gray skies lightening.

“Thanks again for taking these off my hands, Lena,” Link said as he headed out the door with two cups of coffee—one for him and the other for Lavi. If he hurried back home, he could catch his boyfriend before he left for work. “Lavi was already complaining about getting fat if I kept baking things.”

“He has no impulse control, so I don’t doubt that,” Allen added, taking another long sip from his own coffee.

“And again, there’s no need to thank me. You’re definitely the one doing _me_ the favor, not the other way around.” She smiled and waved as he left the store. “I’ll text you later to tell you how everything sold.”

“Okay.” Link stepped out into the cool morning air, the wind biting at his skin as he avoided half frozen puddles on the sidewalk. The cardboard cups in his hands warded off the cold, but he knew it wouldn’t last. He hurried back into his car, setting the coffee into the cup holders before starting the engine and heading back home. He might have been rid of the evidence of yesterday’s baking extravaganza, but that still left him with one problem—

What the hell was he supposed to do for the rest of the day?

 

xXxXxXx

 

“Babe, wake up.”

Bleary eyed and disoriented, Link looked up to see Lavi staring down at him, long orange scarf still hanging around his neck. The fringe brushed against Link’s forearms, tickling his skin. “Hn, what?” He paused, taking a slow breath as his brain struggled to remember what words were. “What are you doing home so early?”

Lavi chuckled. “Howie, it’s after five. Did you actually take a nap? I’m surprised _and_ impressed.”

Link sat up, the open book on his chest sliding into his lap. He rubbed at his eyes, feeling slightly ill as he shifted positions. “I didn’t mean to—I was reading and I must’ve dozed off.”

Plopping down on the couch next to him, Lavi pulled out his phone. “Hey, you gotta start somewhere, right? We’ll get you relaxing like a pro in no time.” He scrolled through his text log, leaning against Link’s shoulder as he searched. “I suppose you didn’t see Lena’s texts, then?”

“No.” Link reached for his phone on the coffee table and noticed a few unread messages from Lenalee.

“Apparently, all that stuff you baked sold out before noon. She wants to know if you’ll bake more for her again sometime.”

Link blinked in surprise, reading over the texts for himself as Lavi summarized. His brain was still playing catch up, but when his head cleared, he realized exactly what Lenalee meant.

“I… I can’t believe she sold it all.”

Lavi pulled at the scarf around his neck, leaning in to watch the scroll of texts on Link’s phone, each text more excited than the last. “I can—your sweets are amazing! You’re the best baker I know.”

“I’m the only baker you know,” Link replied. His tone remained flat and unaffected, but a small smile touched his lips as he reached the end of the messages.

“So, are you gonna do it?” Lavi asked, resting his chin on Link’s shoulder.

Link felt Lavi’s warm breath on his neck, leaving prickling goosebumps on his skin. He was drowsy from his impromptu nap, but the good news left him more pleased than irritated at his sudden waking. “Maybe. I’ll have to think about it.”

Lavi hummed in reply, then grabbed Link’s wrist to pull him to his feet. Link swayed, fumbling with his phone as Lavi tugged him away from the couch. “You have time to decide. But for now, let’s celebrate.”

“I don’t think this constitutes as celebratory event.” Link stifled a laugh as the redhead led him upstairs. Even in his sleepy state, he knew what Lavi had on his mind.

With a snicker, Lavi adjusted his grip, fingers threading through Link’s instead of tugging him along by the wrist. “Actually, I wanted to celebrate finally getting my time off. We caught up at work and my boss let me have the rest of the week free.”

“I don’t think _that_ constitutes as celebratory event, either.” Link tried to hide the amusement on his face, but as they stumbled into the bedroom, it was impossible to keep from laughing as Lavi shoved him none-too-gently on the bed and pounced onto him with the grace of a beached whale.

“It does in my book,” Lavi pinned him to the mattress, legs on either side of Link’s hips as he grinned down at him. “Now, let’s _celebrate_.”


	3. Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 3 (Monday, October 29th): Dahlia
> 
> Inner Strength | Traveling | Individuality | Kindness | Grace

The cheerful refrain to _Rockin_ _’ Around the Christmas Tree_ filtered in through the open door of the back kitchen. Link took a breath, stretching his fingers and neck before returning to the task laid out in front of him on the table. Cookies upon cookies stacked around the edge of the decorating space and bags of royal icing sat amongst the icing tools, an array of colors giving him more choices than he ever thought he would need for decorating. Grabbing the bag of green icing, he piped an outline around a perfectly browned sugar cookie. The tree shape grew more festive as he filled in the outline, green frosting oozing along the cookie’s surface. When he finished, he switched the green bag for the red and piped small, circular drops of red frosting on the green, imitating little colored lights. As he set the bag down and reached for a toothpick, Lenalee entered the kitchen, setting dirty dishes into the sink.

“If I have to listen to one more Christmas song, I might go mad,” she said, heaving a heavy sigh before turning on the water and grabbing the soap.

Link set about finishing the cookie, pulling the red dots with the toothpick on each side of the circles, creating a diamond shape. The fine work took time and a steady hand, but he continued, unbothered by Lenalee’s frustration. “You’re the owner. Don’t you have control of the music?” he asked, cleaning off the toothpick and reaching for the bowl of silver pearls. He needed to add the sprinkles before the icing dried completely.

Lenalee scrubbed at the dishes as the sink continued to fill up, her festive red and green sweater sleeves rolled up to her elbows. “You wouldn’t believe the number of people who complain about _not_ playing Christmas music this time of year. You’d think I’d spit in their coffee.” She shook her head as she continued to wash, her high pigtails twisting back and forth as she worked.

Once the cookie had been frosted, he grabbed the next one—a candy cane shape this time around. Working with the same red bag of frosting, he piped the sugar in stripes along the top of the cookie, alternating it with white and finishing it off with a dusting of clear sugar sprinkles. “Probably best not to piss off the customers too much, I suppose. They’re rather tense this time of year.”

As Lenalee finished with the dishes, she turned around and dried her hands on her apron. Her previously terse attitude melted away as she looked down at the cookies. “Link, you’re so good at this. I can’t thank you enough for helping with the baked items this year.”

“I don’t mind at all,” he replied, working on a snowman shaped cookie next. He smiled, fingers gently squeezing the piping bag as he worked. “I actually find it quite fun.”

“Well, don’t let me stop you. I’m definitely on board with selling your sweets in my shop any time. They sell out so fast—I can barely keep them in stock!” She peered down at the few finished cookies Link had already set out to dry. “You know, if you owned your own bakery, you’d make a killing.”

Link paused, icing dribbling from the bag onto the half frosted snowman. He shook his head slightly, as if to toss the idea from his mind before it could take root. “Perhaps. But that’s not realistic.”

“Why not?” she asked, tilting her head to the side. “Link, your sweets are amazing. Everyone who tastes them raves about it. And we don’t have a dedicated bakery in town.”

The constant praise left his cheeks flushed red, and he ducked his head to hide it from Lenalee’s view. “It’s not—” he stumbled over his words, flustered. “I don’t do anything special.”

“Say what you will, but I think it’s a great idea. You’re already making a killing selling at my store. Think of what you’d make in your own?”

“Ah, yes. I’ll just go to the bank and ask for the _Lenalee Says I_ _’ll Be A Good Business Owner_ loan. An airtight plan.”

She snickered and snitched an unfrosted cookie from one of the stacks. “You’re hanging around Lavi too much. His humor is rubbing off on you.”

He sighed again, setting aside the frosting bag before he ruined the cookie completely. “It sounds nice, Lena. It really does. But I can’t afford to start my own business. Besides, I already have a job.”

Lenalee shrugged. “It’s just a thought.” She popped the rest of the cookie into her mouth before turning to leave. “I’ll have Allen bring you back some fresh coffee.”

Link watched as she disappeared up front again, leaving him alone with his cookies. He looked down at the snowman, half-frosted, but still salvageable. Picking up the blue bag, he drew on a little scarf, lips tipped up in a small smile as he created a simple design. But even as he tried to clear his head with the work, Lenalee’s words still rang in his ears. A bakery of his own? He’d never considered it before. Sure, he loved baking, and he had the knowledge about running a business, but that didn’t mean it was a good idea.

As he added the little coal eyes and a carrot shaped nose to the snowman’s face, he heard the song change to Feliz Navidad—and Lenalee’s disgruntled groaning that followed.

 

xXxXxXx

 

“Howie!” came a strained and pitiful call from the living room. “Help!”

Link wiped his hands on the apron around his waist, a soft cloud of flour following him as he hurried to rescue his boyfriend. “Lavi, what’s th—” He stopped himself mid-sentence as he looked up and watched as the redhead clung to the wall, one foot on the top edge of the couch and the other stretched out to the end table. He had a string of Christmas lights in one hand as he waited for Link to save him. Link rushed to catch him, easing the stretch in his legs and helping him back down to the floor.

“What are you doing? You’re going to break your neck!” Link huffed as he glared up at him, yanking the string of lights from his hand.

“I almost had it!” Lavi insisted, pointing up at the rest of the lights he’d already strung up around the wall of the living room. “I’m trying to get the house decorated for the Christmas party!”

“That’s great, but try not to kill yourself in the process.” Link heaved a heavy sigh, hoping to slow the thunderous beating of his heart. “There’s a step ladder in the upstairs closet. Why are you not using it?”

“I don’t need it.”

“You obviously do,” Link countered, heading back to the kitchen before his cookies burned in the oven. “ _Please use the step ladder_. I’ll help you with the lights and the tree when I’m done with this last batch, okay?”

“Thanks, Howie,” Lavi called back to him, dutifully heading upstairs to retrieve the ladder.

When Link heard the telltale, heavy footfalls on the steps, he sighed with relief. The last thing he wanted to do was spend an evening with his boyfriend in the emergency room.

The kitchen smelled of vanilla and cinnamon from the hours of baking Link had done that Saturday afternoon and the charming scent had permeated most of the house. Only a week remained until Christmas, though he felt as if he needed a whole month to finish preparations. He still had shopping and baking to do, and their house was woefully absent in decorations since he’d been busy at Lenalee’s shop. At least Lavi took it upon himself to decorate. Link had enough on his plate.

As he peeked into the oven at the snickerdoodles still baking, he heard Lavi clomp back down the stairs, cursing as he struggled to drag the step ladder with him. Distracted again, he closed the oven door and turned to watch as Lavi just missed knocking over the bare pine tree in the living room. “Careful,” he called out, wincing as Lavi nearly took out the lamp next.

“I _am_ careful,” Lavi insisted, setting the ladder up and climbing it with the agility of a drunk squirrel. Link felt like a fearful mother watching their toddler attempt to walk for the first time, and had to physically hold himself back from rushing in to help.

Pursing his lips, Link sighed through his nose. “You’re the exact opposite of careful.”

“I resent that accusation.” He took the time to turn and stick his tongue out at Link before going back to hanging lights. “You’re just jealous of my decorating skills.”

Link closed his eyes and shook his head, returning to the kitchen before he lost what little composure he had left. “Please don’t break anything.”

He checked the oven once more before pulling the last pan of snickerdoodles out, a wave of heat washing over his face before he shut the door and turned it off. The cookies were baked to perfection, golden brown along the edges and sparkling with cinnamon sugar. As he grabbed the metal spatula and pulled the cookies off the hot pan, his phone buzzed on the counter. Distracted from his task, he reached for the phone and checked the caller ID—then froze up. Malcolm Louvelier.

Setting down the spatula, he pressed the answer button on the screen and held the phone to his ear. “Hello.” His voice came out weaker than normal, and he fought the urge to clear it.

_“I need you back at the office—there’s an emergency with the new business partner.”_

Link’s gaze shifted to Lavi for a split second, the redhead still struggling with hanging the lights around their living room. He paused, too long, he realized, and took a slow breath. “Can this wait until Monday? I have plans tonight and—”

_“Cancel them,”_ Louvelier replied without wavering. _“And grab some coffee on your way in. It’ll be a long night.”_

Link parted his lips to speak, but Louvelier had already hung up. Pulling the phone from his ear, he stared down at the blackened screen, his heart dropping down into his stomach. He hadn’t even given him a choice…

As the shock wore off, Link shoved the frustration and anger deep down into his guts. He pocketed his phone and calmly scraped the rest of cookies off the pan. When he’d finished, he headed into the living room.

Lavi had just finished with the colored lights and was digging through the mess of garland on the floor. He looked up when Link entered and smiled. “Perfect timing. Can you help me untangle this?”

“I can’t,” he said, his tone soft and weak as he turned to head upstairs to change out of his flour stained clothes.

“What?” Lavi asked, shoving the garland from his lap and following after Link. “I thought you said you were going to help me when the cookies were done?”

“My uncle just called. I have to go in to the office.”

Lavi stopped halfway up the stairs, struck silent by his response. Link tried to ignore the silence that followed him all the way to the bedroom. He left the door open as he tugged off his apron and shirt, then slipped into the closet for clean clothes. By the time he found a shirt and pulled it on, Lavi had followed after him, an unpleasant look on his face.

“Just tell him no,” Lavi said, his voice low and simmering with tension. He ran a hand through his tousled hair, tugging on the strands before letting go and sighing.

“He didn’t exactly give me the chance to.” Link couldn’t look at Lavi as he grabbed his wallet from on top of the dresser and slipped into his suit coat. He knew if he lingered too long, Lavi would convince him to stay, and he didn’t fancy having to explain to his uncle why he didn’t show up.

“That asshole pushes you too far, Howie. You can’t even say no to his unreasonable demands.” Lavi followed after Link as he hurried back downstairs, growing more flustered by the second. “It’s Saturday night and he just calls you back to work like you’re his loyal dog? That’s bullshit.”

The accusations stung, more than Link had expected. But in spite of the slurry of emotions roaring in his chest, he calmly walked to the front door and slipped into his shoes and coat. “Unfortunately, I don’t have a choice. He’ll fire me if I don’t show up.”

“He’s not going to fire you.” Lavi hovered by the door, eyebrows lowered and mouth set in a firm frown. Link wondered if he was going to physically keep him in the house, but when he righted himself and reached for the doorknob, Lavi didn’t stop him.

“You don’t know my uncle very well, then.” Link opened the door, a burst of cold air hitting his face. It had been snowing all afternoon, and the roads hadn’t even been plowed yet.

Lavi hung in the doorway, one hand on the frame as he watched Link hurry off to his car. “What am I supposed to tell everyone at the party?”

Link’s jaw tensed as he brushed the snow off the car door. He looked up as he unlocked it, eyes pinched tight around the edges. “Tell them the dog had to go back to its master.” He ducked into the car before he could see Lavi’s reaction, and once the wipers brushed away most of the snow on the windshield, he backed out of the driveway and drove off.

 

xXxXxXx

 

_“I don’t care what time it is, put him on the phone!”_

Link winced as Louvelier’s voice echoed in the empty office—so loud that he thought the potted plants shuddered along with him. He’d never quite gotten used to his uncle’s severity, nor his unpleasant attitude to the slightest inconveniences. While he’d been one of the first people to push Link to strive harder in his academic life, he was also the one person Link feared disappointing the most. It was the reason he was still in the office at eleven on a Saturday night.

He’d turned his phone off after he’d left, knowing full well that if he’d caught sight of a single text from Lavi, he’d get dragged into an argument. He already felt like shit for missing their Christmas party, he didn’t need his boyfriend guilting him for it. Besides, he needed to concentrate. The more focused he was, the faster he could return home—though his uncle wasn’t helping in that regard, either.

Louvelier had been on and off the phone for hours, screaming at secretaries and business partners while trying to fix his emergency. It wasn’t as if he didn’t shout at someone daily, either in the office or on the phone, but having no other noise to block out the conversations grated harder on Link than he’d expected. On a normal business day, he’d have the busy office chatter to break the painful silence—fax machines and printers humming, the constant clicking of fingers on keyboards, phone calls and coworker banter—but with just him and Louvelier, the office felt like a dungeon.

Then there was the emergency—though Link could hardly call it such. Some documents had been misplaced in the mail, failing to arrive on time. Louvelier had demanded Link fix the mess, though he’d never been in charge of the account. The initial fix only took half an hour, but once Louvelier had him in the office, he piled on more work, more files and spreadsheets that needed to be completed. Link knew the work could wait, and he knew his uncle was taking advantage of his inability to refuse him, but he stayed regardless. One hour turned to two, then five. He eyed the clock on his computer as he finished the last task Louvelier had assigned him. If he was lucky, he’d get out while Louvelier was distracted with his call.

After sending off the finished files via email, he grabbed his coat and slipped into it before heading for the exit. He passed Louvelier’s open office door on the way, gaze set straight ahead so as not to catch his uncle’s eye. However, before he made it past the threshold, he heard the stern voice that never failed to make him jump to attention.

“Link!”

It took all his strength not to flinch at his uncle’s call. Slowly, he backed up and turned to face him. Louvelier still had the phone to his ear, though Link suspected it was muted for him to yell like that. “Yes, sir?”

“Did you finish the spreadsheet and cover letters I asked for?”

“They’re in your email, sir.”

Louvelier nodded, checking his computer as if to verify Link’s statement. When he was satisfied, he turned his gaze back to Link, face still set in that constant, sour look. “Good. I’ll see you bright and early Monday morning. We still have a lot of things to clean up. These new interns are useless. I should fire the lot of them.”

“Yes, sir.” Link gave him a stiff nod of acknowledgment before continuing on his way out.

The snow had stopped by the time he left, and the streets were plowed well enough to get by. Link dusted off the snow from his car, exhaustion settling deep in his bones as he completed the simple task. He hadn’t realized how tired he was until he’d exited the building. Stifling a yawn, he unlocked the car and entered it, the sound of ice cracking off the door’s edge grating on his ears. Once he’d settled in, he started the engine and let the car warm up, he pulled out his phone and turned it back on. As the screen lit up and the programs restarted, a flood of texts opened on his notifications, all from Lavi. He sighed, closing his eyes before reading over each one.

**03:22 PM** //Just so you know I’m furious at you rn

**03:53 PM** //I still can’t believe you left

**04:15 PM** //Howie everyone is here for the party

**04:16 PM** //When are you coming back???

**05:45 PM** //We’re eating w out you but I’m saving some of lena’s beef stew for you bc I don’t want you to starve

**05:46 PM** //Even tho I’m still mad at you

**06:18 PM** //Everyone likes the cookies you made

**06:18 PM** //Obviously

**08:23 PM** //Howie I’m sorry I lost my temper earlier

**08:24 PM** //Can you please just text me back so I know when you’re coming home

**09:07 PM** //Howie for real I’m starting to get worried

**09:10 PM** //Howie???

**10:01 PM** //Howie cmon this isn’t funny text me back

“Shit,” Link spat out, quickly typing on the screen with his frozen fingers. He shouldn’t have kept his phone off the whole time he was gone.

**11:06 PM** //I’m on my way home right now.

Not bothering to wait for the engine to fully warm up, he shifted the gear into drive and hurried home. The streets were dead at the late hour, though that was no surprise. Their small seaside town never had much of a nightlife, and the snowstorm likely kept everyone indoors, even on a Saturday night.

He made it home in less than ten minutes, thankful his commute to the office was short. Lavi hadn’t returned his text, and by the time he climbed the icy porch steps, his heart was in his throat. He turned the doorknob, only to find it locked, then fumbled with his keys to get in.

The house still smelled like snickerdoodles, and though the main lights were out, Lavi had left the strings of Christmas lights on. The whole living room glowed in festive reds, greens, yellows, and blues. He’d even decorated the tree—garland, lights, and ornaments sparking in the low lighting. Link felt his chest tighten, anxiety pinched heavy in his heart. He kicked off his wet shoes and hung his coat near the entrance, locking the door before quietly maneuvering through the living room, then upstairs.

The bedroom door was open, and the soft light of nightstand lamp spilled into the hallway as Link entered. Lavi was stretched out on the mattress in nothing but a pair of plaid boxers, an old long-sleeved shirt with more holes than swiss cheese, and a pair of mismatched ankle socks. Link couldn’t see his face, not with the book he held up just perfectly so as to block his vision.

Link swallowed, grip tightening on the knob for a brief moment before he walked to the dresser and began to strip out of his work clothes. He kept his back to the bed, not looking at Lavi, though the heard the mattress springs creaking. Once he was in his pajamas, he gathered up his dirty clothes and dutifully put them in the laundry basket. When he turned around, Lavi had set the book down on the nightstand, but kept his back towards Link.

Padding gently towards the bed, Link stopped at the edge, too nervous to join Lavi. He stood there, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, tongue uselessly stuck to the roof of his mouth as he tried to think of something to say. Shaking his head, he took a breath. “Lavi, I—”

“Howie, I’m sorry,” Lavi interrupted, sitting up abruptly and turning to face Link. Even in the dim lighting of the bedroom, Link could see the flush on his cheeks and around his good eye, the distress obvious in his features. “I’m sorry I snapped at you before you left. I know your boss is unreasonable and I shouldn’t have been so hard on you for having to leave.”

The apology took him off guard, and Link simply stood there, blinking as he took it all in. With a sigh, he knelt down on the mattress and joined Lavi in bed. “No, I don’t blame you for being upset. I was upset, too.” He pulled Lavi into a half-hug, one arm wrapped tightly around his shoulders as he steadied himself with the other. “I missed the party because of him.”

Link thought he heard the redhead sniffle, but his concern disappeared as Lavi slung an arm around his neck. A smile touched his lips as Lavi buried his face in his shoulder. “Did I miss anything interesting?” he asked, running a hand through Lavi’s untamed locks.

“Allen almost puked because he ate so many cookies,” Lavi mumbled, nosing his way to the crook of Link’s neck. His warm breath left the blond shivering. “He bickered with Yuu most of the night, and Lena had to separate them.”

“Thrilling,” Link replied, chucking softly. They shifted on the bed, still sitting up, but cuddled closer. He sighed, the tension of the day melting away as Lavi gently stroked his back.

“Lena left your presents under the tree. She said not to open them until Christmas.” Lavi pulled the hairband at the end of Link’s braid, slowly undoing the tightly plaited locks of blond. He smiled into Link’s neck.

“As always,” Link added, pressing his forehead against Lavi’s broad shoulder. The fingers working through his hair felt too good, and he had to bite his lip to stifle a moan on more than one occasion. “I’m really sorry I missed it, Lavi. I shouldn’t even have been at the office as long as I was. But my uncle kept piling on more work, even after his ‘emergency.’ He almost didn’t let me leave when I did.” Just thinking about it drew the tension back into his shoulders and the tightness in his jaw. But before he could dwell on it longer, Lavi pulled back and kissed him softly, his lips warm and dry as he pulled Link from his spiraling thoughts.

“Forget about him.” Lavi fell back against the askew bedding, grabbing Link’s shoulders to pull him along with him. Link grunted as he fell against Lavi’s chest, their legs tangled together in the sheets. “I’m just glad you’re back. C’mon, let’s make up properly.” He smoothed his hands over Link’s pajama top, thumbs brushing over his clothed nipples as he made his way up to Link’s neck and jaw. With a gentle tug, he pulled Link down into another kiss, this one longer, lingering.

“Mmm…” Link lost himself in the kiss, his heart leaping in his throat as Lavi slid his warm hands up the back of his shirt. It took all his willpower to pull away, even as Lavi’s welcoming lips begged him to stay. “I would love to, but I’m exhausted.”

“Aw, Howie. Did all those spreadsheets and reports tucker you out?” Lavi asked, a touch of condescension in his tone. “Poor baby.”

Link sat up further, straddling Lavi’s hips as he righted himself. With a sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “It was more the constant shouting coming from my uncle’s office.”

Lavi hummed, reaching up to tuck a few loose strands of hair behind Link’s ear. “Sounds like you need to relax.” His thoughtful gaze turned wicked in seconds flat, and before Link could reply, he found himself on his back, pinned to the sheets by Lavi’s larger form.

“Lavi—”

“I know,” the redhead replied, still grinning down at Link as he slowly pushed up the edge of his nightshirt. “You’re tired. But why don’t you let me do all the work? You need to release some of that tension or you’ll wake up with a crick in your neck.”

“You’re stubborn.”

“Not as stubborn as you are,” Lavi quipped back, leaning down to press his lips against the bare skin of Link’s stomach. He kissed along his skin and up his chest, biding his time until Link made his decision.

As much as he wanted to stick to his plan and get right to sleep, Lavi’s teasing touches lit a spark in his guts, deep and hot. It never took much with them—a gentle touch on the neck or hand, a lingering look, a chaste kiss that pushed the boundaries a bit too far. He knew Lavi meant to stir him up, to rattle his cage and get him hot, and yet as blatant as the ploy was, Link found he cared less and less the longer Lavi lavished his body.

Link let out a long, slow breath as his fingers slipped into Lavi’s red locks, tightening around the strands and pulling him up. Lavi obeyed the silent command, crawling up Link’s body as he pulled his hair. Their eyes met for a brief second, scalding hot, before Link dragged him in for a heated kiss. Lavi melted into it like ice cream left in the sun, fingers digging into Link’s shoulders and bunching the fabric of his nightshirt as he clung to him. He turned pliant under the rough touch, opening his mouth to let Link’s tongue delve inside and devour his mouth. He whined into the kiss, hips rocking gently into Link’s, and that stiffness barely hidden behind flimsy boxers rubbing against him.

It was more than enough to reel Link in, and as their lips parted for a breath, he cursed under it. Lavi knew how to manipulate him too well. “Fine, but you do all the work.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

Link watched as Lavi sat up, tugging his worn out nightshirt off and tossing it to the floor without care. He worked on Link’s bedclothes next, first the shirt, awkwardly yanking it off of Link’s torso, then his pajama pants, sliding the cotton material down Link’s legs and dragging his underwear along with them. The cool air bit at Link’s now bare skin, and when Lavi laid his hands on Link’s hips again he shivered. His warm palms smoothed over prickled skin, thumbs pressing against the subtle jut of Link’s hipbones.

Growing harder under the intense scrutiny, Link shifted uncomfortably under Lavi, twisting his hips and pulling himself closer to the headboard. But before he could move far, Lavi’s grip tightened and he pulled Link back down the mattress. “Ah-ah. Where do you think you’re going?”

With a sigh, Link reached above him for a pillow to tuck under his head. “At this rate, I’m going to fall asleep before you even touch me.”

“Is that so?” Lavi licked his lips as he continued eyeing Link up. “I was just admiring the view. But I suppose I shouldn’t keep you waiting.”

Leaning down, he ran his tongue along the underside of Link’s cock, swiping along the tip and licking off the precum collected there. Link let out a soft moan, eyes closing as he sank back into the bedding, boneless. Lavi continued lavishing Link’s cock with attention, licking over the stiff flesh again and again, like a lewd lollipop. Each pass of his tongue left the velvety skin slick with spit, and Link shivered, hips twitching up in search of that wet warmth. Finally, after nearly five minutes of languid teasing, Lavi took him all in, lips slowly sliding along his dick until the tip pressed into the back of the redhead’s throat.

“Shit,” Link groaned out, head tossing against the pillow as he fought to keep from thrusting into Lavi’s mouth. He panted, chest heaving with want. “Lavi…”

Lavi hummed against the stiff rod in his mouth, the vibrations ricocheting all the way up Link’s spine. He ran his tongue up and down Link’s cock, head bobbing as he worked, breath hitched each time his nose buried into the wiry hairs at the base. Each pass left Link breathless, limbs trembling as he gripped the sheets on either side of him. His hips arched up into Lavi’s mouth, more gently than he wanted to, biting his lower lip to focus on something besides the growing heat in his abdomen. It came on fast, the tension drilling deeper into him with each suck of Lavi’s perfect lips on his cock.

His orgasm came on like a zap of electricity, as if he’d stuck a fork in a wall socket. He bucked up into Lavi’s mouth, too rough, but Lavi didn’t stop. He grabbed Link’s hips, sucking down each drop of cum as he eased Link down from the euphoric high. When Link had finished, Lavi’s lips popped off his dick and he wiped away the excess cum that spilled down the corners of his mouth. He grinned. “Like that, Howie?”

Link moaned, body still tingling from his recent release. He opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling before meeting Lavi’s gaze. “Yeah,” he replied, breathless and not quite able to move. “Yeah, I did.”

With a satisfied grin on his face, Lavi crawled up the length of Link’s body and settled in next to him on the bed. One arm curled over his bare chest, pulling him in close as he buried his nose in the crook of Link’s neck.

Link felt the stiff heat of Lavi’s cock pressed up against his hip, but the redhead made no move to alleviate it. As his head started to clear, he turned and slid a hand down Lavi’s hip. “What about this?” he asked, fingers trailing along the stiffness that pressed between them. It jumped under his touch, precum pearling at the tip.

Lavi moaned and hid his face in Link’s neck. “It’s fine. I know you’re tired. I just wanted to make you feel good after how shitty today was.”

Link’s brows pinched at the answer and with a determined grunt, he pushed himself up off the mattress, pinning Lavi down against it. His single green eye had an excited glint to it as he stared up at Link. “After all that, do you honestly think I’m going to leave you in such a state?”

“Well, I wasn’t _expecting_ it,” Lavi said, his voice a low whisper between them as his legs curled around Link’s hips. “But I was hoping you’d say something like that.”

For a split second, Link wondered if Lavi had planned this the entire time, but in the moment, he decided he didn’t care much how they got in this position. He’d be damned if he was going to let his boyfriend go to bed with a hard-on after receiving some of the best head he’d had in weeks. He had better manners than that.

Still, he needed time if he was going to do this proper. Lavi might have just sucked him off, but he knew he wasn’t done for the night. Reaching over to the nightstand, he tugged the drawer open and fished out a condom and a bottle of lubricant. Tossing the items amongst the sheets, Link switched focus and dipped down to kiss Lavi, long and slow. The redhead moaned again, hips arching up and rubbing himself against Link’s taut abs.

The sound sent heat curling low in Link’s stomach, and he grinned into the kiss as Lavi went limp under him. Link eased his lips down Lavi’s jaw, slowly making his way to his neck, sucking the sensitive skin mercilessly. Lavi squirmed then at the attention, arms tightening around Link’s torso and digging nails into his back.

“Aw, c’mon. You know I’m sensitive th— _aaa_!” Lavi’s back bowed as Link nipped at a particularly tender area. “Howie! Not fair!”

Link grinned into his neck, lips still pressed against his flushed flesh. “This is what you get for winding me up.” He latched onto Lavi’s ear, sucking on the pierced lobe as his hand slipped down between them to fondle the redhead’s cock and balls.

A moan rattled in Lavi’s throat and he tilted his head to the side to allow Link more room to play. Link felt nails digging into his back and scoring angry red lines across his flesh. “If you keep teasing me like this, I’ll cum too soon.”

“You should’ve thought of that sooner,” Link warned, nipping at his ear before sliding down to tease his one of his nipples. He gave it a quick lick before sucking on the tiny nub, and Lavi squirmed under the attention. He moaned, but didn’t complain, knowing his protests would only fall on deaf ears.

The soft mewls and whines stirred a warm desire deep in Link’s belly, and he felt his body respond to Lavi’s wanton calls, even so soon after spilling himself into the redhead’s mouth. He continued with his calculated teasing, however, kissing his way down Lavi’s body as if he were the most decadent buffet. When he reached low enough, he curled a hand around the base of Lavi’s hard shaft. He gave it a few strokes, slow and dry, before opening his mouth and sucking on the head.

Lavi tossed his head back against the pillows, toes curling as he struggled to keep his hips still. “Aw, fuck,” he moaned out, hands uselessly grasping at the bedsheets.

Link took his time, rolling his tongue over the head of his cock, salty drops of precum hitting his taste buds and leaving him to softly groan as he worked his mouth. Lavi trembled under him, body tight with need, and Link sucked harder just to hear the redhead keen.

When he was satisfied with how thoroughly worked up Lavi was, Link pulled his lips off his cock and reached for the lubricant lying in the sheets. Lavi watched as he popped the cap and drizzled the clear substance on his fingers. Without warning or preamble, he pushed Lavi’s legs up and apart, hoisting one of them onto his shoulder. With a sweet, delicate touch, he fingered Lavi’s hole.

Lavi shoved his hand into his mouth, biting down on the knuckles to stifle another wanton moan from spilling past his lips. His good eye was screwed shut, and Link stared as his hips jerked up with every brush of his fingers.

Heat crawled up Link’s chest, skin flushed red as he fought to keep his breath even. His cock grew hard again, gently bouncing against his stomach as he teased that tight ring of muscle. Even with his hand in his mouth, Lavi couldn’t keep himself quiet—and Link drank in every cry and moan like fine wine. Unable to hold himself back any longer, he pressed the first finger into Lavi’s ass, breaching the puckered entrance.

Groaning, Lavi twisted his head again, mouth agape as he used both hands to tug at the blankets. “Y-You’re going so slow,” he whined, back arching off the mattress in a futile attempt to press Link’s finger in deeper. When it didn’t work, he fell back against the bed with a huff. “Howie, _please_.”

“You have to learn patience sometime,” Link mumbled, leaning down again to suck on his stiff prick. Lavi moaned louder in response, and Link had to fight from smiling as he sucked down his boyfriend’s cock. He pumped his finger in and out of Lavi’s backside, keeping a slow, steady pace as he carefully stretched him. When he felt Lavi was ready, he added in a second finger with the first, scissoring the digits with a practiced ease as he worked them deeper into the redhead.

Link’s cock rubbed against the rumpled sheets, aching as he teased and taunted Lavi with each gentle touch. He was ready, and unless he wanted to risk Lavi coming prematurely, he needed to switch gears. Slowly, he pulled off Lavi’s dick, lips dragging over stiff flesh, and slipped his slick fingers from his backside. Lavi groaned, head twisting against the pillows at the loss.

“Howie?” he asked, voice strained with pleasure. His single green eye focused in on Link as he reached for the condom and lube still settled in the sheets.

As Link ripped the foil package open, he smiled down at Lavi’s flushed face. “Wait a moment.” Settling in between his spread legs, Link rolled on the condom and slathered more lubricant on himself. He leaned in to ask Lavi if he was ready, but before he could utter a single syllable, Lavi’s long legs tightened around his midsection, pulling their bodies flush together. Lavi dragged him down for a deep kiss, moaning into his mouth as he buried his fingers in Link’s golden hair.

Link sighed through his nose, kissing him back with earnest. Without parting their lips, he shifted his hips until his cock slid between Lavi’s slick cheeks. Then, without hesitation, he plunged into the redhead’s backside. Lavi whined into Link’s mouth, fingers pulling roughly on Link’s hair as he arched his back against the heat filling him up. The sharp tug spurred Link on, and he snapped his hips in retaliation, the mattress creaking as he fucked into Lavi as deep as he could.

“Fuck,” Lavi wheezed out, their lips parting in all the movement. He pressed his face into the crook of Link’s neck, panting heavily against his skin. “Do it again—feels so _good_.”

Obliging as always, Link thrust his hips forward again, hard and deep as he plunged into the redhead. Lavi moaned, his face tucked against Link’s neck as he canted up into Link’s movements. They worked together, hips rocking like a well-oiled machine. Lavi’s hands wandered down Link’s back, finally letting his long hair loose and scraping his nails along firm skin, leaving red lines in their wake. The dull ache on his back barely registered as Link worked into Lavi like a stag in rut. He felt Lavi’s cock press against his stomach, hard and wet with precum, each jostling of their bodies drawing more sweet noises from Lavi’s lips. It all buzzed in Link’s head, fuzzy and hot, as if he were drunk, intoxicated by the sound of Lavi’s desperate cries.

 Attaching his lips to Lavi’s neck and sucking hard, Link continued his steady pace as he thrust forward. The headboard knocked against the wall, but the disturbance barely registered in Link’s consciousness. He felt too good pumping himself in Lavi’s tight hole, a chill of pleasure prickling along his spine and down his limbs, until his whole body tingled with electricity.

Lavi slipped one hand between them, pumping his cock with his own hand, a moan rumbling deep in his throat. “Yes, yes, yes,” he mumbled to himself as he stroked up and down the shaft, fingers loose around stiff flesh. Link shuddered, the muscles in his back bunched as he fought to keep himself from coming right then. Lavi’s legs spread wide for him, inviting him in deeper, _faster_ , and the way his back bowed as he fought for more friction between them… Well, it drove Link closer to the edge than he’d anticipated.

Biting back his own hunger, he leaned back, giving Lavi more room to fuck into his own hand. Link threw both of Lavi’s legs over his shoulders, and thrust in again. The angle changed just enough to hit that sweet spot deep inside Lavi’s backside and a pump of his hips forced the air from Lavi’s lungs. He gasped, fingers tightening around himself as Link continued to move into him without pause. “So close,” Lavi whined, teeth digging into his lower lip as he pumped himself faster.

Link’s fingers dug into Lavi’s thighs as he drove his hips faster into him. With half-lidded eyes, he stared down at his boyfriend—chest and face flushed as red as his hair, lower lip tucked between his teeth as he stroked himself faster. Link felt that tug low in his stomach as he watched Lavi tremble under him. He couldn’t hold out much longer, not with how beautiful Lavi looked spread out under him.

Body tense and back arched, Lavi let out a choked moan as he came, white painting over his stomach in thick strands. He pumped his hand a few more times, easing himself through his orgasm. As he let go of his quickly softening cock, he met Link’s gaze, and his lips quirked into a tired, satisfied smile.

That look sent Link in a tailspin, and before he could part his lips to moan, he came into Lavi, hips rocking erratically. When he’d finally spilled the last drop of his essence, Link collapsed onto Lavi with a groan, face pressed into his shoulder. He forced the air out of Lavi’s lungs on impact, but when he caught his breath, he chuckled softly, arms wrapping tight around Link.

“That was quite the effort for someone who said they were too tired to fool around.”

Too exhausted to even bother to roll his eyes, Link sighed into Lavi’s shoulder. “Seems I had enough energy for you.”

“I can’t tell if that’s a compliment or an insult.” Lavi lifted his clean hand, running his fingers through Link’s mussed hair.

“Perhaps it’s both.” With another sigh, Link forced himself up. He needed to clean the mess they’d made, at least superficially. There was no way he could fall asleep covered in cum. Lavi groaned softly as Link shifted, slipping out of bed to dispose of the condom and grab a few tissues from the nightstand. He handed them to Lavi to clean the mess off his stomach.

As Lavi wiped the quickly cooling cum on his skin, he yawned. “Okay, I suppose I earned that.” He tossed the tissues in the small garbage near the bed, then rolled onto his stomach, grabbing the pillows and burying his face in them. “Please tell me we’re sleeping in tomorrow,” he said, voice muffled.

Link joined him under the blankets, his sweaty skin cooling too fast in the chilly night air. “Maybe we can.” He curled an arm around Lavi’s waist, pulling him close. Lavi’s skin was still warm and damp with sweat from their romp, but in spite of it, Link pressed up against him, his face tucked at the nape of his neck. “Or maybe I’ll get you up extra early just for the fun of it.”

“Howie, so cruel…” Lavi came up for air, but otherwise didn’t move, Link still cuddled up at his back. He closed his eye and relaxed against the bedding.

Humming to himself, Link squeezed Lavi tighter to him. “If you’re so worried about getting enough rest, then you should stop complaining and start sleeping.”

“Pragmatic as always.” Lavi sighed and twisted around to face Link. Without another word, he pressed his lips to Link’s, kissing him softly. His lips lingered, and when he finally pulled away, there was a heavy flush on his cheeks. “Night, Howie.”

“Goodnight,” Link whispered back, snuggling close to Lavi’s chest. As he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the exhaustion from the day caught up with him. Sleep came easily, filling his head with sweet dreams of Lavi’s warmth and the smell of vanilla and cinnamon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I won't have the next few chapters ready for a while. I ran out of time to finish them. I'll be posting as soon as I can, as this fic will be my top priority.


	4. Ambushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 4 (Tuesday, October 30th): Rose
> 
> Honor | Beauty | Passion | Intrigue | Sensuality
> 
> Okay. Okay. I know I said I wasn't going to be able to post this chapter on time, but a miracle happened and I got it finished. The last three chapters WILL be late, though. I promise I'll get them out ASAP.

The chill of winter wind bit at Link’s cheeks as he gazed out across the ocean, the sounds of the party and the faint warmth from the bonfire at his back. He stared out as far as he could into the inky night, unable to tell where the water met the sky in the distant horizon. A cup of hot cocoa warmed his palms through thick gloves, and he took a sip of the scorching hot liquid, burning his tongue for the effort. He sighed, breath misting out and disappearing on the wind.

He heard the crunching of snow underfoot before an arm curled over his shoulders, pulling him close. “Leave it to Lena to host an outdoor party in the dead of _winter_.”

Link’s cold lips quirked into a smile and he looked up at the redhead. Lavi had bundled up more than Link had, and he still had the audacity to complain about the cold. “Partially outdoors. You can go back in if you want. I don’t mind.”

“And leave you out here to freeze on your own? What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you to turn into Frosty?” He pressed a kiss to Link’s temple, just under the brim of his knitted hat. “Why are you out here already? The fireworks won’t be for another twenty minutes.”

Pressing his dry lips together, Link continued to stare out across the expanse of black. _Right_ —fireworks to ring in the new year. It was, after all, the reason Lenalee had hosted the party in the first place. Her brother’s house, situated right on the beach, had one of the best views of the harbor, and coincidentally, was perfect for watching the town’s annual New Year’s fireworks display. Even the frigid temperatures didn’t keep people indoors. “Just wanted some quiet. The party is rather loud tonight.”

“Lena’s asking for you,” Lavi said, still cuddling in close to conserve their body heat. Link felt the brush of his orange wool scarf against his cheek. “She had something she wanted to tell you.”

Link took a breath, slow and calming. “I suppose we should head in, then.” They’d been at the party for nearly two hours by then, but he’d only seen Lenalee in passing. Her legendary parties left her little time to socialize one on one, and the best she could do was breeze by each guest with a smile and a greeting before moving on. She must’ve had something important to tell him, if she was searching him out specifically.

Lavi didn’t make move to pull him excitedly back into the warmth of the house like Link had expected, and when he spoke up, the concern in his voice gave him pause. “Are you okay?”

He looked up, meeting Lavi’s gaze with a touch of surprise in his own russet eyes. “I… Yeah. I’m fine.”

Lavi chewed at his lip, unconvinced. “You just seem a little off tonight.”

“I’m tired.” Link turned then, heading back to the house. He sunk into the thick snow with each step, slow going as Lavi followed after him.

“I suppose it _is_ past your bedtime,” Lavi added, falling into step next to him. He took Link’s hand, fingers squeezing tight enough that Link felt the pressure even through their gloves. “You’re gonna turn into a pumpkin.”

“I think I’m already there.” As if on command, Link let out a yawn, trying to hide it behind his cup of cocoa. He was tired, but not for the reasons he let Lavi think.

Lavi quickened his pace, leading Link through the snow drifts and back to the house. The welcoming glow from the windows beckoned them in, and Link knew Lavi was only rushing him inside to escape the bitter chill in the night air. When Lavi opened the door, a burst of warm air hit Link’s face. He hadn’t realized how cold he was until then.

The chatter of too many conversations and loud music bombarded Link’s senses as Lavi tugged him into the packed house. He loosened the scarf around his neck and removed his hat, gloves, and coat, hanging it in the overflowing closet near the entryway. Lavi stripped his outer layer as well, and after kicking off their wet boots, they slipped into the living room in stocking-clad feet. Lavi’s fingers threaded through Link’s as he guided him from room to room in search of Lenalee.

The heavy scent of vanilla and cheese filled the air as they slipped into the dining room, undercut with sharp aroma of peppermint and fish. Spread out on the dining table was an array of festive treats and savory foods—Smoked salmon with soft cheese and crackers; fresh pomegranates, figs, and candied cherries; thinly sliced roast beef and lamb; bacon and garlic sautéed brussel sprouts; sweet potatoes with cinnamon and brown sugar; fresh tossed greens with sliced walnuts, dried cranberries, and balsamic vinaigrette dressings… The whole table looked like a feast for a king, but it was nothing compared to the sweets.

Most of the sugary concoctions were things Link had baked himself. He usually outdid himself for every holiday, baking everything from crème brûlée to gingerbread houses. But this year, Lenalee had _paid_ him to bake, and the extra incentive gave him the push to bake more than normal.

Elegantly decorated sugar cookies lined festive trays, cut into trees, snowmen, wreaths, stars, and candy cane shapes, smothered in royal icing and sprinkles. Each cookie looked like a work of art, painstakingly decorated with Link’s own hands. Alongside the sugar cookies were mounds of drop cookies—teacakes, shortbread thumbprints filled with various jams, cranberry walnut cookies drizzled in icing, peanut butter blossoms, gingersnaps, and beautiful red and green dyed spritz. It had taken Link hours to bake each recipe, and yet, as eye-catching as the piles of confections were, they didn’t hold a candle to the centerpiece.

The three-tier cake sitting in the middle of the table took the spotlight. Buttercream frosting had been carefully piped in a filigree pattern along the sides, the tiers decorated with an elegant white and light blue piping. Each level hid a different flavor—chocolate, vanilla, and red velvet. Nestled atop the cake sat delicately spun sugar—spirals and a nest of the hardened sugar displayed an approximation of fireworks. No one had dared dig into the masterpiece, waiting until midnight to cut the first piece.

As they passed the tables of food, Lavi tugged Link closer. “You really outdid yourself. This could be someone’s wedding cake.”

Link flushed and averted his eyes from the table as they continued along. “I could’ve done more, if I had the time.”

Lavi smiled as they slipped into the kitchen. “Learn to take a compliment, Howie.”

Before Link could reply, he heard a happy— _and slightly tipsy_ —voice call out to them. “There you are! I’ve been looking for you!”

Lenalee hooked her arm around Link’s free one, pulling them both over to the small breakfast nook in the corner of the kitchen. The table top was littered with half-empty liquor bottles, cups, and cans, but Lenalee paid the mess no mind as they slipped into their seats. She sat across from him and Lavi, cheeks alight from the alcohol she’s already drank earlier that night and a bright smile on her face. “I have amazing news and I wanted to tell you as soon as possible!”

Leaning away from the mess on the table, Link peered over the makeshift bar, still confused with her excitement. “What is it?”

“You know the shop across the street from mine? The sandwich shop?”

Unable to see where her question was leading, Link simply nodded. He recalled the cute little shop along the avenue, and had stopped in a time or two before. The proprietor had excellent products—every time he’d walked past the shop, he could smell the fresh bread baking.

“The owner is selling the store! She said she’s retiring and ready to move to Florida to escape the winters. Can you believe it?”

“How is that good news?” Link asked, eyebrows knitting together. “I liked that shop.”

Lavi leaned back, knocking his head against the wall as he let out a sad sigh. “She had the best meatball sub in town.”

Lenalee rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You’re missing the point. Her shop is for sale! You could buy it!”

The confusion etched on Link’s face refused to budge. “Why?”

“So you can run your own bakery!”

The response took longer to register in Link’s mind than it should have. He recalled Lenalee mentioning him owning a bakery a few weeks ago, but he’d filed that thought away under _impossible_ the moment after it had been uttered. He straightened his back, a nameless, uncomfortable feeling buzzing just under his skin. Looking away from Lenalee, he tried to ignore the painful tenseness in his jaw. “That’s a nice thought, Lena, but I can’t.”

The fire in Lenalee’s eyes only grew, and Link realized that she wasn’t going to back down so easily. Considering how adamant she’d been the last time they’d had this discussion, he should have expected it. “Link, you’re such an amazing baker. You could do _so_ much with a bakery. I mean, look at everything you did for this party!” She gestured towards the dining room, where the ornate food spread still emanated mouth-watering aromas. “There’s not a single person in town who can bake as well as you do.”

Shifting in his seat, Link fussed with the edge of his shirtsleeve. “Regardless if that’s true or not, the idea is not… feasible.” Being confronted with the full force of her helpful attitude was more draining than he’d realized. He now understood why Lavi dreaded Lenalee’s _Big Sister Mode._

Unfazed, Lenalee pressed on. “I know you said you didn’t think you could afford it,” she began, waving off his concerns. “But I did some research. The asking price is incredibly affordable for the space, and the kitchen is more than adequate for a bakery. And I’m sure my brother can help you with getting a business loan. He helped me with mine.”

Link swallowed down the acid crawling up his throat, back ramrod straight as he scrambled for an excuse—anything to get Lenalee to back down. “It’s sounds nice, but I already have a job. Lavi and I aren’t in a good enough place to take that kind of financial risk.”

As Link feared, Lenalee pressed on. She had a counterpoint to each argument he brought to the table. “Lavi and I discussed that yesterday. We’re certain you can afford it. Interest rates are low right now. Also, I can help you gain more customers by selling your baked goods at my cafe. It’s perfect!”

Hearing Lavi’s name, Link turned to his boyfriend. He’d been suspiciously quiet during the entire conversation, and now he had an inkling why. Frustration welled up in him as Lavi offered him an apologetic smile, knowing full well he’d been caught. Link took a breath, holding his tongue to keep from starting an argument in front of their friend.

“I’ll think about it,” he said, words curt as he slid out of the bench. “Excuse me.” Without waiting for a reply, he left the kitchen and headed for the front door. He bit the inside of his lip as he struggled to find his boots and coat in the mess of other people’s items in the entryway. He fumbled around for a moment, trying to keep the anger burning in the middle of his chest from overflowing. He needed to get out of there and away from the party before someone noticed his normally calm demeanor crack like an over-boiled egg.

It wasn’t until he had his boots back on and shucked on his jacket that Lavi caught up with him. “Howie—” Link heard the concern in Lavi’s voice, an undercurrent of fear as his hand grabbed the sleeve of his coat. “Where are you going?”

“Home.” Link didn’t bother to look up, instead focusing on zipping up his coat and hastily wrapping the scarf around his neck.

“Wait, _wait_ ,” Lavi tugged harder, forcing himself in front of Link until he couldn’t avoid his worried gaze. “Howie, what’s wrong? What’s going on?”

Link looked up into Lavi’s single green eye for a second before ripping his gaze away. The noise of the party felt like screws being driven into his skull—he couldn’t organize his thoughts. Shaking his head, he pulled out of Lavi’s grasp and opened the door. “Ask Allen for a ride home. I’m leaving.”

The door slammed shut before Lavi could reply, and Link hurried down the icy stairs, the cold wood creaking under each step. He hadn’t had a chance to put on his hat or gloves and regretted it instantly—the cold breeze off the water nipping at his exposed skin. Following the plowed walkways, he made his way to his car, unlocking it and slipping into the driver’s seat. After turning the key in the ignition, a blast of cold air hit his face as the heater vents turned on. It would be a few minutes until the car warmed up and as he waited, he tugged on his hat and gloves, shivering in the freezing car.

Ice crystals had formed on the inside of the windshield, blocking the view. As he waited for the engine to warm up and the frost to melt from the glass, the passenger side door opened and Lavi hurried to join him in the car. Link startled at the sound, but quickly regained his composure. Lavi must’ve rushed after him once he’d left—his bootlaces were undone and his coat hadn’t been zipped. He didn’t even have his scarf on.

“What are you doing?” Link asked, turning to keep his gaze straight ahead.

Lavi let out a heavy sigh, the air fogging as it passed his lips. “I could ask you the same thing. What’s going on, Howie?”

Link’s throat tightened as he shoved down the flurry of negative emotions threatening to spill out—frustration, anger, hurt… It was more than he was used to dealing with, more than he wanted to deal with. He’d been feeling off all day, and the feeling only grew worse as the night progressed. He shook his head, hoping to clear his thoughts enough to speak up.

“Nothing,” he said, tone terse as he turned his head towards the driver’s side window. He didn’t want to look at Lavi right then—not until his head cleared, at least. “I just didn’t appreciate you and Lena talking behind my back.”

Shifting in his seat, Lavi struggled to adjust his coat in the cramped space of the car. The engine slowly began to warm up, and the air was still nippy even away from the windy shores of the beach. “I’m sorry. Lena told me about that conversation she had with you about opening a bakery. We just thought… It would be good for you.”

Link’s lips pressed into a thin line as he stared at the slowly thawing frost on the car windows. “So you both decided for me?”

Lavi pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly frustrated as he bit back a groan. “No—we just wanted to give you an option. An opportunity to do something different.”

“I told her before that I have a job.” Link’s back grew stiff, and his gloved fingers dug into the fabric of his pants.

“Yeah, you have a job,” Lavi began, agitated. “A job you hate.”

The accusation stung more than it should have. “I never said I hate my job,” Link countered, finally turning to glare back at Lavi. “You’re putting words in my mouth.”

“Howie, you didn’t have to say it for me—or anyone else, for that matter—to _see_ it.” Lavi took a breath to steady his nerves, eye never wavering from Link’s. “You’re exhausted all the time. Your boss works you to the bone and he still has you doing the work of an intern when you’re the most competent person at his company.”

“I—” Link struggled to find his words. “I’m not better than anyone else. And I’m new at the company. It takes time to—”

“You’ve been working your ass off since you graduated high school. You worked there every summer! And you graduated university with the highest marks in your class. How can you still deny that you deserve better?”

“This has nothing to do with what I deserve. It’s just how life is.” Link clenched his jaw tight, trying to keep the tension out of his voice and failing miserably. “Not everyone can have a job they love.”

“Maybe not, but you should at least be treated with dignity and respect. Louvelier treats you like his own personal errand boy.”

Link swallowed, that same anxiety that he felt from earlier welling up inside. “It’s been better, lately.”

Lavi grew more frustrated. “He’s called you into the office every weekend this entire month. I was surprised he didn’t call you in on _Christmas_.” He sighed, the noise coming out in a groan near the end. “Howie. I know you love to bake. And you’re _so good at it_. Why won’t you just give this a chance? Why can’t you even entertain the possibility that this could be an option?”

Something snapped—Link felt it deep in his chest. Lavi always had a way to poke and prod him, to get him to admit things he didn’t even want to admit to himself, and in the heat of their discussion, he couldn’t hold it back any longer. “Because it’s a fantasy! That’s all!” He gripped the steering wheel just so he had something to hold on to, something to direct his frustrations on. “It’s not something I can have!”

The air in the cramped car grew tense, silent, and all Link could hear was the thunderous beating of his own heart pounding in his ears. Even in the still chilled car, he grew hot and clammy, like he couldn’t breathe.

Lavi stared at him, face still set in a serious look that didn’t suit him. “Why?” he asked. “Why can’t you have it? What’s stopping you?”

“I already told you and Lena.” Link closed his eyes as he replied, too mentally exhausted to keep up this conversation.

“All you gave us were excuses.”

“So now worrying about finances is an excuse?”

Lavi shook his head, chewing at the inside of his lip as he pondered how to proceed. “It’s an excuse for you. I looked over the numbers with Lenalee. It’s not as impossible as you make it seem.”

Link didn’t reply, too caught up in his own internal struggle to offer a rebuttal to his boyfriend. He wanted to leave, to tell Lavi to get out of the car so he could go back home and clear his head. But whether or not he went through with it, he knew their conversation wouldn’t end here. Lavi was too stubborn to let it drop, and all of Link’s talents at avoiding confrontation were lost on the redhead.

A sigh escaped Lavi’s lips once more, less frustrated and more weary than before. “What’s really stopping you, Howie?” he asked, the question sitting between them in the car. “I know you’re miserable at that job. And if you think you’re good at hiding it, you should know I see right through that charade.”

Link’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but he bit back some of the more scathing remarks he wanted to let loose. “Why are you interrogating me like I’ve done something wrong?” He turned to meet Lavi’s gaze. “I don’t want to quit my job to chase some half-baked dream. It’s not prudent. What if it doesn’t work out? What if we end up broke and homeless? The job I have now is stable and secure.”

Lavi laughed a short, stunted chuckle as he rubbed the tip of his cold nose. “You can’t predict the future. You never know—the job you have now could be gone next year. Nothing in this world is stable. Everything changes.” He gave Link a soft, somber smile. “I think you’re just scared.”

“I’m not scared,” Link spat back. The words flew from his mouth before he could think on them, before he could weigh their accuracy.

Lavi saw through it, as he always did. “Yes, you are.” He leaned back against the seat, stretching out his long legs as far as he could in the compact car. “You’re scared of doing something that’s not written out in your life’s plan. It’s just like when we met. You haven’t changed at all.”

With a scoff, Link crossed his arms, shoving his hands against his body to warm them. “Good to know I’m still so predictable.”

“It’s not a bad thing to be predictable,” Lavi amended, reaching out to place his hand on Link’s thigh. The heat had finally kicked in, but the air was still bitter as the engine fought against the frigid temperatures. Lavi’s palm radiated more warmth than Link had felt since he’d left Lenalee’s house. “It makes you dependable—everyone can count on you. But you never want to take a chance on anything new, even if the change could be good.”

The touch on his thigh and Lavi’s softer tone loosened the tight muscles in his shoulders, if only a little. He knew Lavi wasn’t wrong, but that didn’t completely assuage his fears, either.

Lavi continued, not waiting for Link’s reply. “You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. I’m not going to make you do anything, Howie. But can you just give it some thought and not brush it away because you think it’s impossible? I don’t want you to waste your life doing something you hate just because it’s the responsible thing to do.”

The crease between his brows softened, and Link turned back to Lavi. He pressed his lips together in a thin line before sighing heavily. “You know, I was really mad at you.”

“I know.” Lavi offered him a cheeky grin, though the look in his eye was still cautious—as if he were walking on thin ice and afraid to fall through.

“How do you always manage to talk your way out of it? Every damn time.” Link rubbed his eyes, astonished at how quickly Lavi managed to turn their discussion to his favor. Link never was able to stay mad at the redhead for long.

Lavi’s grin grew. He slid his hand higher up on Link’s thigh, licking his dry lips as he bit back a laugh. “I guess you could say I have a talented tongue.”

“Stop,” Link replied, though a hint of laughter leaked through his tone. He looked out the windshield, the glass finally thawed. He could just make out the shoreline, and a group of partygoers making their way outside. “Are the fireworks starting soon?”

Lavi glanced down at the glowing lights of the dashboard to check the clock. “I think so. It’s almost midnight.” He wrapped his scarf around his neck and pulled on his wool beanie. “Did you want to join them?”

“No.” Link relaxed back in his seat, the tightness in his chest receding. The new year was just beginning, but he was already too tired to deal with everything it would bring. “It’s too cold out there. Let’s stay here where it’s at least somewhat warm.”

“Thank God.” Lavi pressed his bare hands against the heating vent, chafing the cold skin together. He shivered, even as the heat hit his fingers. “I don’t wanna turn to a block of ice out there.”

Watching Lavi try to warm himself with the car heater, Link smiled. He didn’t have a clue what he wanted to do—whether to keep his job at his Uncle’s business or pursue his own passion for baking—but at least he knew Lavi would never fail to make him laugh. “You’re being a bit dramatic, aren’t you?”

“I’m allowed to be dramatic. It’s fucking freezing out there.”

“Here—give me your hands.” Not waiting for a reply, he pulled off his gloves and took Lavi’s hands in his own, warming them between his palms.

“And they say chivalry is dead.”

Link shook his head at the comment, but continued slowly warming Lavi’s chilled fingers. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you get frostbite?”

“A terrible one, I’d say.” Lavi curled his fingers around Link’s hands and leaned in closer. “Did I forget to mention that my lips are cold, too?”

“You did.” Link fought the smile that touched his lips as he warmed Lavi’s hands. He didn’t take the bait—it was always more fun to let Lavi squirm a bit before he gave in.

“Mmm,” Lavi hummed, moving in closer yet. “Since you’re such a chivalrous, amazing boyfriend, maybe you could warm those up, too?”

“I suppose, since you asked so nicely.” Link leaned in the rest of the way to meet their cold lips in a chaste kiss. He felt the warmth of Lavi’s breath over his cold, red cheeks, and as they kissed, he felt himself warm up, even if it was just a little.

Lavi sighed through his nose, and when they parted, he wrapped an arm around Link’s shoulders, pulling him into an awkward half-hug. He pressed his cold face against Link’s neck, sapping more of the warmth from his body. Link didn’t pull away, instead melting into the closeness. Physical contact always felt nice after they argued.

“Howie,” Lavi began, rubbing his nose against Link’s neck. “I’m sorry I upset you.”

“It’s okay.” Link rested a hand on Lavi’s back, closing his eyes as he melted into Lavi’s touch. “I needed to hear it.”

“Still… I could’ve handled it better.” Lavi pulled back and brushed a few loose strands of blond hair from Link’s face. “Though, I must admit, I would love to see you be a little more irresponsible once in a while.”

Link chuckled, shaking his head. “Maybe start by suggesting I play hooky from work instead of quitting to start my own business.”

“Well, you never know.” Lavi grinned and adjusted Link’s scarf. “Being irresponsible is how you and I ended up together. So, maybe it’s not always a bad thing?”

Before Link could reply, a loud boom sounded overhead. They peered through the windshield, catching sight of falling embers dancing over the ocean. Another explosion sounded, followed by red, pink, and purple lights shooting out across the sky. Fireworks filled the horizon, and Link watched as the fleeting colors took different shapes above their heads.

“Happy New Year,” Lavi said, turning his gaze to Link. The light from the fireworks glowed pale against his skin as he leaned in close for a better view.

Link smiled back, forgetting the conflicting emotions burning in his chest, if only for a brief moment. “Happy New Year to you, too.”


	5. The Promotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair Week DAY 5 (Wednesday, October 31st): Poppy  
> Death | Consolation | Dreams | Resurrection | Extravagance
> 
> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. I will get getting the chapters out here in the coming week. I just need to edit them. Now that NaNoWriMo's over, I can finally bring you all these last 3 chapters!

Link always forgot how unforgiving February could be.

Winter’s icy grip felt like a hand around his neck, strangling him with its frozen fingers, and no matter what he did, what he ate, or what he wore to ward off the chill, everything felt bitter and cold. Each morning was harder to get out of bed and the nights felt endless.

Working late hours at the office didn’t help either. Louvelier had kept him well past quitting time more often than not, and Link had considered calling in sick just to catch up on his sleep. However, regardless of his growing exhaustion and the dreary winter days, he persisted. The overtime pay was worth the bags under his eyes, and Link was certain he’d catch a break soon—the work had to slow down eventually. If it meant sacrificing a few things in the short-term to keep himself and Lavi financially secure, he could suffer through it.

Link closed his eyes, hoping to ease the strain from the computer monitor for a few short moments before he went back to work on the spreadsheet Louvelier had given him an hour ago. He’d skipped lunch in order finish it on time, but as he neared the end, a headache gnawed at the base of his skull. At this rate, he doubted he’d be able to finish it by the end of the day, never mind the deadline at 3:00PM.

Water—he needed water. And maybe some coffee, too, with extra sugar and cream. It might get him through the day and, if he was lucky, there would be a freshly brewed pot in the break room.

His body protested as he stood, stretching out the kinks and knots from hunching over his keyboard and leaning in close to the monitor to double check calculations on his pivot tables. After allowing himself to let out a long, heavy sigh, he straightened his posture and headed out into the office. The cacophony of ringing phones, typing on keyboards, and typical office chatter assaulted his ears as he opened the door and headed towards the break room. It did little to ease his headache, but as he walked and stretched his legs, he realized he hadn’t left his desk, let alone his chair, in nearly three hours.

Still in a haze of numbers, emails, and excel sheets, Link discreetly rubbed his aching temple. He was so distracted by the running list of things he needed to complete before the end of the day, that the call from Louvelier’s office startled him.

“Link.”

It was just his name, just one simple word, but it was enough to make his heart jump in his throat and his palms start to sweat. Swallowing down his trepidation, he turned around, having only just passed Louvelier’s open office door, and entered.

“Close the door and have a seat.” Louvelier was still typing on his keyboard, narrow eyes focused on the screen.

Link paused, surprised by the request. His uncle normally tossed new work assignments into his hands without giving him a second glance before ordering him out of his office. To sit down and be talked to was… unprecedented. “Yes, sir,” he replied, voice more level than he’d thought he was capable of as he closed the door and sat down as instructed.

The clacking of keys grated on Link’s already frayed nerves, and he took a slow, deep breath to steady himself as he patiently waited for Louvelier to acknowledge his presence. Nearly a minute passed before the typing ceased, and Link felt those sharp eyes on him.

Louvelier leaned back in his oversized chair, folding his hands on the desk as he stared down Link. “You’ve done well since you’ve started here full time. I’m impressed.”

Link blinked, taken off guard by the sudden and unprompted compliment. “Thank you, sir.”

Shuffling through a stack of papers on his desk, Louvelier continued speaking. “You’re dedicated to the company, and the initiative you’ve shown is promising.” He pulled out a thick manila folder from the stack, then set it in front of Link. “That’s why I’ve chosen you for this next project.”

Link hesitated, russet eyes on the folder in front of him. He took it with a gentle touch, as if touching fine glass instead of a thick stack of stapled and collated papers, and opened the folder. As he scanned the contents with a keen eye, his heart nearly stopped beating in his chest. “A new branch?”

Smirking, Louvelier leaned forward in his chair, elbows heavy on the desk. “We’re opening another office down south, and I want you to run it.”

“I…” He was at a loss for words. It was the type of opportunity he’d been waiting for—a chance to prove that he could take a leadership role in the company, that he was good for more than crunching numbers, troubleshooting spreadsheets, and going for midday coffee runs. “Thank you.”

Louvelier nodded and turned back to his computer. He talked as he typed and clicked away at the keyboard. “All the information is in the packet. We’ll need to discuss timelines for your relocation, and moving fees.”

The last part of his sentence gave Link pause. “Moving fees?”

“The new office is two states away. I’ll need you to settle in before you can start hiring people in the area. We’ll make sure the building is set up beforehand.”

Link shuffled through the papers in his lap and checked the location of the site, a cold sweat breaking out on the back of his neck as he confirmed his fears. The new office was states away, as Louvelier had said, and if he remembered correctly, the town it was located in was nearly a twelve hour car ride away. This wasn’t just changing his job—it was uprooting his entire life.

“Ah, sir,” Link stumbled with his words, a knot in his throat as he struggled to keep calm. “This is too far. I—I would have to move.”

“That’s the whole point. We need to expand. Why would I start another branch here when we have this office? We need to spread out our locations and cover more territory.” Louvelier didn’t look at Link as he spoke, still more concerned with what was on his computer screen than his nephew’s presence.

“But—” Link’s tone was weak, pleading, and he stopped himself before he completely crumbled in front of his boss. “I…I have a lease at my townhouse and…” The words _‘and a boyfriend’_ died on his tongue before he could utter them. Link stared down at the files, the elation he’d felt moments earlier shattered into a thousand pieces, cutting into his skin with the broken shards. This wasn’t what he’d wanted.

Louvelier’s lips twitched slightly, an unconcerned frown marring his face. “Leases can be broken. And if you need the company to cover the cost, it will be done.” He continued typing and the sound vibrated through Link’s head like a hammer on an anvil. “Take the rest of the day off to go through the information. If you have any questions, I’ll answer them tomorrow.”

Link sat there for a moment in stunned silence until the desk phone rang, and Louvelier answered it. Gathering his papers, he quietly left the office and walked back to his own.

Louvelier hadn’t even given him an option to say no—he’d assumed Link would do it, without question. His guts twisted in a messy knot as he closed his office door, the files against his chest suffocating him.

What was he supposed to do now?

 

xXxXxXx

 

Link still had no idea how to handle time off. He’d sat in his car after leaving the office, four hours earlier than normal, and flipped through the packet of information Louvelier had given him. As always, his uncle had planned things out extensively. The office site was already chosen, situated in a business park in the city, and he had cost/earnings projections for an entire five years out.

It made Link’s stomach ache.

He didn’t want to leave town. He’d spent four years away at college working hard so that he could have the life he wanted. He’d counted down the days until graduation, until he could work at his Uncle’s company in this seaside town and finally be able to live with his boyfriend.

To throw that all away because of a job… It hurt too much to think about.

_And Lavi_ … Link sighed as he closed the folder and set it on the passenger’s seat next to him. Lavi had spent his whole life here. He had family, friends, jobs… His whole world was here. It was home. How could Link, in good conscience, ask him to leave this? Even _he_ didn’t want to leave.

Rubbing both hands over his chilled face, Link took another deep breath, one of too many he’d had to indulge in that day. He needed time to think, to sort through the options, and he couldn’t do that while sitting still. Shoving his keys in his pocket, Link secured his hat and gloves, then tightened the scarf around his neck before braving the cold, windy air outside. His dress shoes scuffled against the salt covered sidewalks as he started walking. With his face tucked into the folds of his scarf and his hands shoved deep in his coat pockets, he headed downtown. Maybe the cold would smack some sense into him.

The early afternoon sun set lower in the sky than expected, cutting across the snow laden streets, roofs, and sidewalks. Even with his bangs shielding his eyes from most of the glare, he’d wished he’d brought along a pair of sunglasses. The weather was deceptively pleasant, until the bitter wind hit his face and sent chills down his spine.

Even as he walked, his thoughts continued to spiral down a dark drain, dragging him with them. Every path he traveled and every detour he took led his mind down to the same, worrisome thought— _Lavi_. How would Lavi react? What would Lavi say? What would Lavi want him to do? It was all he could think about, all he could focus on.

When he looked up again, checking where his errant wandering had led him, he wasn’t surprised to find himself half a block from _The Book Men_. His dry lips twitched into a sad smile. He should have known his feet would lead him here.

Without hesitation, he entered the shop, the bell chiming above the door as he stepped inside. A warm burst of air greeted him, chasing away the winter chill clinging to his clothes and skin. As he walked to the front desk, he spotted Lavi lounging in an old, rickety chair, a yellow paperback in hand. When he looked up and spied his boyfriend, a bright grin spread over his face.

“Howie!” Lavi dropped his book on the glass counterop and leapt to his feet to greet him. “What are you doing out of work so early? It’s barely after two!” He slipped out from behind the front desk and wrapped Link up in a tight hug, planting a kiss on his cold lips for good measure.

After Lavi pulled back, waiting expectantly for an answer, Link found himself fumbling for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He felt his chest ache, pinched tight in the center. Lavi’s smile waned the longer Link took to speak, and he knew he couldn’t keep the news from him, even if he’d wanted to.

“…Can we go somewhere to talk?”

Lavi stared, watching his face for any telltale signs of what was bothering him. He’d caught Lavi doing it in times before, usually when Link was doing his best to hide his discomfort from the redhead. But he didn’t comment on his suspicions. Instead, he reached over the counter and grabbed his coat from the back of the chair he’d been using. “Yeah. I can close the shop for a few minutes. Let’s go to Lena’s for some coffee. Sound good?”

Link nodded. “Sure.”

 

Lavi didn’t ask Link what was bothering him as they headed over to _Morning Brew_. The afternoon crowd at the little coffee shop filled the room with a constant, low din that felt strangely comforting as Link found a table away near one of the windows. Normally, he would’ve joined Lavi at the front counter to order his coffee and say hello to Allen and Lenalee, but his thoughts were too scrambled to feign congeniality.

Link stared out the window as he waited, watching the street signs sway in the wind. He’d taken off his coat, but kept on his scarf, still too chilled to unravel the warm wool from his neck. He only registered Lavi had returned when a steaming chai latte slid in front of him. He took the cup and wrapped his cold hands around the warm drink. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Lavi took a tentative sip of his drink, still watching Link with an unwavering gaze. He waited a moment, and when Link remained silent, he prodded him gently. “What did you want to talk about?”

Rolling his hands along the sides of his coffee cup, Link watched the steam rise. He couldn’t look at Lavi, too afraid of what he might spill past his lips if he let his guard down. “My uncle…” Link paused, trying to pick his words carefully. “He promoted me today.”

Lavi set down his cup, still watching Link like a hawk. He offered him a guarded smile. “That sounds like a good thing.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Link added, running his fingers along the brim of the cup, his chest already buzzing with anxious energy.

“So, what’s wrong?” Lavi leaned back in his chair and kicked his legs out under the table. Link felt them brush his own, and the subtle intimacy soothed some of his frazzled nerves. “You don’t look like someone who left work early to celebrate.”

“The promotion…” Link shook his head and rested his elbows against the table. “It’s out of town. He wants me to run a brand new office.”

Lavi took another sip from his coffee, slow and lingering, as if he wanted to think over Link’s response before replying. “How far out of town?”

“Far. Too far to commute. I—I would have to move out of state.” He swallowed, heart in his throat. “I’d have to leave.”

The truth poured out on the table between them like spilled milk, running along the surface and covering everything in its path. Link was too afraid to look at Lavi, too scared to see his reaction to the news. He waited, hoping Lavi would say something— _anything_ —to break the silence between them. But the longer it went on, the worse Link felt, until he couldn’t hold back the dam any longer.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Lavi, but he didn’t even let me talk. He just… he dropped the news and sent me off to prepare.” The stress was getting to him more than he realized, as the hint of tears burned behind his eyes. He shook his head to force them away and continued. “I don’t know how I can tell him no and keep my job. He’s dead set on making me go.”

Link stared down at the cup of coffee in his hands, fingers trembling as he struggled to keep from falling apart in public. As this throat tightened painfully, anxiety clawing at his chest, he felt warmth and pressure on his hands. Lavi cupped them, rough skin gently pressed against his own. When Link looked up, he saw Lavi’s gaze on him, steady and unwavering.

“Don’t worry, Howie. It’ll be okay.”

“How? How is it going to be okay?” Even with Lavi’s reassuring touch, he still felt as if his world was crumbling around him like stale bread. “I’m going to have to move for my job.”

With a shrug, Lavi gave him a supportive smile. “I’ll come with you.” He spoke those words as if they were the easiest decision he’d ever made, as if it were the only obvious choice.

Link shook his head, guilt suffocating him with each passing second. “I can’t make you uproot your life for me. This is your home.”

“But your shitty uncle can make _you_ leave? That’s rather self-sacrificing of you, Howie.” Lavi let out a short, dry laugh, before sighing and leaning in closer. His hands never left Link’s, the soothing pressure easing the tension crawling up Link’s spine. “If you have to leave, what’s the point in me staying behind? My home is wherever you are.”

The sentiment hit Link square in the chest, and he swallowed thickly around the weight his words carried. “Do… Do you mean that?”

“Of course.” Lavi reached up and brushed the hair from Link’s face, fingers lingering in the blond strands. “It doesn’t matter where we live. I love this town and all my friends and family here, but I love you more. Wherever you need to go, I’ll follow.”

“I—” Link had to pause, worried he might lose the tenuous grasp he had on his emotions as it was. “Thank you, Lavi. That…that means a lot to me.”

Lavi’s hand slid down the side of Link’s face, cupping his cheek. His smile widened as he watched the play of emotions over his visage. “Did you really think you could get rid of me that easy? C’mon, Howie. You should know me better than that.”

The joke allowed Link to finally crack a smile, easing the strain he’d felt since Louvelier dropped the news on him less than two hours ago. “You’re right—I should’ve known better.”

Pulling back, Lavi grabbed his cup again, taking a long sip of the slowly cooling beverage. His single green eye stayed trained on Link, silently evaluating his mood. With a pleased hum, he stood up and tugged on Link’s sleeve. “Let’s go home.”

Following after Lavi, Link slipped into his coat, confusion on his face. “You still have to work for a few more hours, though.”

“I’ll just close the shop early.” Lavi lingered close to his boyfriend, draping an arm over his shoulder as they headed for the exit, their unfinished coffees in hand. “I don’t think you should be alone right now.”

“I’m fine, Lavi. You don’t need to do that.” Link felt a blush flood his cheeks as he zipped up his coat in preparation for the harsh cold just on the other side of the door. “And won’t your grandfather be mad that you closed the store early?”

The door opened and a burst of cold air hit their faces. Lavi grinned, pulling Link out into the frigid street. “Don’t worry. If I tell him it’s for you, he won’t mind. I’m pretty sure he likes you better than me.”

Link sighed and shook his head. “That’s not true.”

Ignoring Link’s comment, Lavi headed back to his grandfather’s store next door. “Wait here. I’ll go make sure everything’s closed up, then we can leave.”

Link shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed again. Lavi was out of sight before he could protest, leaving him standing out in the bitter wind. “You could have at least left me my drink.” Hunching his shoulders to keep the wind from slipping into his collar, Link stared out across the street. His eyes focused in on the empty building with the _For Sale_ sign still taped up on the inside of the large storefront window. The sandwich shop was gone, and as far as he knew, no one had been interested in the space since the owner had closed it back in December. Lenalee and Lavi had dropped any mention of it after New Year’s, but it had still been on his mind, if only faintly. As he focused in, he noticed the _Reduced Price_ sticker on the sign and a dangerous thought crossed his mind.

Link licked his lips, a mistake in the cold air, but he was too distracted by his tumbling thoughts to care. Maybe he didn’t have to leave after all? Maybe, if he was lucky, he could make everything work out like Lavi promised it would.

“Okay, ready to go!” Lavi said as he reemerged on the street, shoving a heavy keyring into his jacket pocket.

His voice pulled Link from his thoughts, and he turned back to Lavi, heart lighter and chest lest constricted. “We’ll have to walk a bit. I left my car parked at the office.”

Lavi handed Link his coffee, a mischievous smirk threatening to crack his face in two. “Don’t worry. I can think of a few ways to warm up when we get home.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

The mattress springs groaned in protest as Lavi pushed Link back against the bed, their mouths crushed together with an excited heat. Link had figured his cheeky boyfriend would attempt to distract him from his worries. After all, he needed to tell his uncle, one way or another, whether he accepted the job or not. Lavi knew if he was left to his own devices for too long, he would run himself in circles trying to make a decision.

At least on his back, Link could clear his head.

Lavi pulled away, sitting back on his heels as he tugged Link’s button-up shirt from his dress pants and fumbled with his belt. They had hung their coats and kicked off their shoes at the front door, but he didn’t give Link a chance to even take his wallet and phone from his coat pockets before dragging him upstairs. On any normal day, Link might have protested, having his normal after work routine disrupted, but today he welcomed the change.

“You’re wearing far too many clothes,” Lavi chided as he unzipped Link’s pants and slid them down his thighs. His skin was still cold from their outdoor walk, but Lavi’s hot palms smoothed over his skin, warming his blood and chasing away the chill.

Link let out a breath as he watched Lavi, lips parted and swollen from their frantic kisses on their way to the bed. “Maybe you should do something about it, then?”

Smirking, Lavi worked open the buttons on Link’s shirt. “Excellent idea.” His fingers teased Link’s chest as he undid each button, eyeing the milky expanse of flesh he revealed with each one. When the last button came undone, Lavi pushed back the fabric and leaned down to capture one of Link’s nipples in his mouth. He rolled his tongue over the little nub, grinning every time he pulled another gasp from Link’s lips.

Link stared up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes as Lavi lavished his chest, neck and shoulders with wet kisses. He slid his fingers into Lavi’s hair, gently tugging at the red locks and fighting to keep himself quiet. He hated to make too much noise, even in their own home, and Lavi had started taking it as a challenge. So far, Link was on the losing side of that battle.

“What do you want, Howie?” Lavi asked, licking along his neck just behind his ear. “Tell me and I’ll do it.”

A shiver ran up Link’s back. He tilted his head to the side to give Lavi better access as he thought over the possibilities. Link let go of Lavi’s hair, his hand sliding down his back and along his side until it came to rest on his still clothed hip. He felt the pressure on top of him, Lavi’s weight pinning him down to the mattress—secure. Tucking two fingers into the band of Lavi’s jeans, Link closed his eyes and sighed. “Ride me?”

He felt Lavi’s muscles stiffen, a slight pause in his amorous touches after hearing Link’s unfiltered answer. Lavi sighed, the noise turning into a soft groan as he sat up and looked down at Link’s flushed face. “Right to the point—I love it.”

Sliding off of Link’s hips, Lavi crawled along the bed to the nightstand, grabbing a bottle of lubricant and a condom from the drawer. Link took the chance to kick his pants free of his legs, sliding further back on the bed until his head hit the pillows at the top. Lavi shimmied out of his pants and boxers, freeing his half-hard cock before returning to straddle Link’s hips. Link was only clad in his boxer briefs, while Lavi was left in his long-sleeved shirt. Somehow, Link felt more lewd with the few clothes between them, than he would have had they been completely naked.

Tossing the condom to the side for the moment, Lavi popped the cap to the lubricant, grinning unabashedly down at his boyfriend. “Would you like the honors, or would you rather watch?”

Without hesitation, Link took the bottle from Lavi and sat up. “Let me.”

An indecent grin spread across Lavi’s face as he shifted his stance, legs wide as he leaned in closer to Link. He rested his face against the crook of Link’s neck, pressing gentle kisses along the sensitive skin. “Be gentle with me,” he whispered, the light, joking tone he used feeling more like a taunt than anything else.

Link drizzled the clear liquid on his fingers, too focused on his task to be distracted with Lavi’s teasing. “Always,” he replied, one hand on Lavi’s hip as his other slipped between his legs. He reached behind Lavi, fingers sliding along his ass until he found his hot, tight entrance. Carefully, he smoothed his slicked fingers against Lavi’s hole, slowly teasing it open with each gentle stroke. The intimate touch left Lavi’s knees weak, and he leaned heavier against Link.

Lavi moaned into Link’s neck, arms wrapping around his shoulders. “Mmm, feels good.” He pressed a few more kisses behind Link’s ear, nose buried in the loosening hair from his braid. “Keep going.”

Emboldened by Lavi’s assurances, Link breached the tight ring of muscle, pressing his fingers in with slow, calculated movements. The pressure drew another moan from Lavi’s lips, deeper and more libidinous than the first. When his fingers bottomed out, he drew them back, stretching Lavi with each twist of his wrist. He felt the redhead’s shuddered breaths on his neck, and the wet heat left thick desire curling low in his belly.

Link continued stretching, fingers sliding in and out of Lavi. The friction grew less with each pass, and when he felt as if he’d done enough preparation, he withdrew his fingers. He tilted Lavi’s chin back and captured his lips in a long, drawn-out kiss. When they parted, Link leaned back, elbows propping him up slightly. “Whenever you’re ready.”

 A wicked grin crossed Lavi’s kiss-swollen lips. He shifted backwards, knees still on either side of Link’s thighs and hooked his fingers into the waistband of his underwear. He slipped them down Link’s thighs, his cock springing free from the confines as Lavi discarded the briefs over the side of the bed.

Lavi plucked the condom from the rumpled bedsheets next to Link’s shoulder, ripping the foil wrapper open with his teeth as he settled in against Link’s thighs. He rolled the condom onto Link’s dick, and without hesitation, shifted his hips to press the tip against his entrance. In one swift motion, he sat down on Link’s cock.

They groaned in unison, the pressure of their joined bodies sending a jolt of pleasure through them both. Link looked up through his bangs at Lavi, panting softly as he watched the play of emotions on his face. “Are you okay?” he asked, voice strained as he bit back a wanton moan that threatened to crawl up his throat.

Lavi’s eye was still closed, and when he heard Link’s question, he chuckled. Shifting his hips, he tested their joined flesh before returning Link’s gaze. “Never better.” He slid a hand along Link’s cheek, fingers lightly caressing his jawline. “Now, lay back and let me ride you.”

If Link’s cheeks could have flushed a deeper shade of red, they would have. He swallowed down his excitement, eyes never parting from Lavi’s form. He watched as Lavi lifted his hips, slow and sensual, then thrust himself back down again. They moaned together once more, locked tight in desire as Lavi impaled himself onto Link’s cock again and again. Each rock of his hips grew a little faster than the previous thrust, hungrier. The pleasure bussed along Link’s skin, and he reached out to hold Lavi’s hips in his hands, squeezing him tight as the redhead pounded himself back down on Link’s length.

With each thrust, Lavi let out a noise—sometimes soft and pleading, others hungrier and demanding, as if he couldn’t get enough, couldn’t get Link’s cock deep enough in as to satiate the burning desire deep in his core. The noises drove Link mad, more so than the tight heat wrapped around his stiff member. As he looked up at Lavi, he silently cursed the shirt still covering his torso.

“Take this off,” he rasped out, pushing the fabric up to reveal a portion of Lavi’s taut stomach.

Lavi hummed, sliding a hand down to tug the shirt up, still fucking himself onto Link without pause. “This?” he asked, a teasing lit to his voice. “But I’m cold, Howie. See?” He lifted his shirt just high enough to show off his pert nipples, smirking down at Link.

Taking the opportunity, Link reached up with both hands, sliding them along Lavi’s stomach and tweaking each nipple between his fingers. Lavi moaned at the touch, nearly dropping the shirt as a shiver ran along his body. “Do it again,” he said, leaning in closer to give Link easier access.

Link did as asked, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over Lavi’s nipples and pinching the hardened nubs. The touch pulled another guttural moan from Lavi’s throat. He shoved the hem of his shirt in his mouth and bit down, keeping the fabric out of the way so Link could continue to play, then planted his hands on either side of his head, fingers digging into the bedsheets. Lavi rolled his hips again, rocking himself against the stiff cock in his ass and moaning around the fabric stuffed in his mouth.

Link’s breath caught in his throat at the lewd sight unfolding on top of him. Lavi’s pace grew more frantic with each passing second, and Link wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. Sliding one hand down along Lavi’s chest, he slipped his fingers around the redhead’s neglected length, fingers curling loosely around the hard flesh as he continued to tease his nipple. Lavi whined from behind the fabric in his mouth, his good eye closed as he arched his back into the intimate touch. Precum pearled up on the tip of his cock, and Link took his time to smooth his thumb over it, spreading the slickness along stiff, sensitive skin.

Heart racing, Link stroked Lavi in time with his thrusts, still watching as his boyfriend came undone above him. The air between them grew hot and humid with their shared breaths, and skin turned sticky with sweat. Tendrils of need curled in Link’s stomach, making it more difficult to keep from losing himself in lust. His hips met Lavi’s with each thrust, working harder into him than before.

Lavi gasped, the bunched shirt falling from between his teeth as his hips faltered. “I—I can’t—” Before he could finish his sentence, he came into Link’s hand, cum squirting between their stomachs and staining their flesh in hot, white seed.

When Lavi had spilled all he had to give, Link took over. He grabbed his shoulders, rolling them on the bed until he pinned Lavi to the mattress. With renewed vigor, Link pumped his hips into him at an unforgiving pace, the sound of wet skin on skin and Lavi’s cries filling the bedroom. It only took another few thrusts to join his boyfriend in completion, the shock of his orgasm stealing the air from his lungs as he pressed his face into Lavi’s shoulder. As the high faded and his limbs turned to limp noodles, he collapsed against Lavi’s chest.

Lavi groaned and threw an arm over his face, letting out a long, heavy breath. “Fuck, that was good. We need to do that more often.” He rested his other hand in Link’s hair, fingers threading through his loosening braid. They’d jumped into bed so quickly that he’d forgotten to untie it.

Link could only mumble in response, more noise than actual words. When he’d caught his breath, he pulled free of Lavi’s backside and discarded the condom in the wastebasket by the bed. He flopped back on the mattress, staring up at the ceiling as the late afternoon sun drew long stripes of light against it. “I think that can be arranged,” he replied, a tired smile tugging at his lips. He ran a hand over his stomach, grimacing at the mess he found there.

Noticing his discomfort, Lavi sat up and finally pulled his shirt off, using the stained fabric to wipe the cooling cum from Link’s stomach. “Sorry I came so quick.”

“That is absolutely nothing you should apologize for,” Link added. He grabbed Lavi’s wrist and tugged him down for a kiss. Their lips lingered against each other, slow and soft, and Lavi moaned into it. When they parted, he tossed the dirty shirt to the floor with the rest of their clothes and pulled the bedding up over them.

“I suppose we can just go again. We certainly have the time tonight. It’s only 4:00.” He sighed as his head hit the pillows, one arm curled around Link’s stomach.

“Don’t fall asleep,” Link said, even as he turned on his side to face Lavi, cuddling up close. “We should take a shower.”

“I’m not sleeping. I’m just resting my eye,” Lavi replied, already sounding drowsy as he sunk into the mattress.

Link said nothing in return. He closed his eyes, taking the chance to relax his stiff limbs before getting up. He didn’t like sleeping while covered in cum and sweat, though Lavi never seemed to mind. He wasn’t surprised when he heard the redhead start to snore, already fast asleep after their amorous activities.

“Not sleeping my ass,” Link whispered to himself as he sat up, the bedsheets pooling around his waist. He stared at Lavi’s relaxed features, jealous of how easy it was for his boyfriend to fall asleep. Link doubted he could have rested even if he had wanted to—not with everything that had happened today. The sex had cleared his head for a while, and did relieve some of the stress that had built up in his chest, but he knew that feeling wouldn’t last, not while he still had decisions to make.

Not wanting to wake Lavi, he carefully slipped out from under the covers and out of bed. Picking up their discarded clothes, Link pulled his wallet and phone from his pants pockets before depositing them in the laundry basket where they belonged. He grabbed his robe and wrapped up in the soft cotton to keep the chill off his bare skin, then left the bedroom, taking his phone and closing the bedroom door behind him.

Bypassing the bathroom, Link headed downstairs. Sitting down on the couch, he scrolled through his contacts until he spotted Lenalee’s name. His thumb hovered over her contact info, heart hammering in his chest. With a shake of his head, he pressed her name and pulled the phone to his ear as he waited for her to answer.

It rang once, twice, three times, before he heard the telltale click and her familiar voice. _“Hello?”_

Link swallowed, nerves bundled up in knots as he fought to get his words out. “Hello, Lena,” he replied, as stiff and formal as he’d been when they’d first met. “I have a favor to ask…”

He could almost hear the smile in her voice as she answered. _“Of course! What do you need?”_

Licking his lips, Link pushed himself to ask her what had been stewing in the back of his mind for months—what he’d been dreaming about since she and Lavi had planted the idea in his head. “…Can you and your brother help me with a business proposal?”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Link had never felt so nervous in his life. His first day at college, his first day at work, even his first time being intimate with Lavi had never been so nerve-wracking as this moment had. The morning had started out as they all had, with the alarm dragging him from sleep, a hot shower to ward off his exhaustion, and a quick commute to the office. But today was different—frighteningly so. On any other day, he would’ve sat at his desk and sorted through his emails. He would’ve stopped at the break room for bargain brand coffee, filling the cup with sugar and cream to cut the bitterness of the cheap beans. He would’ve already taken two extra strength aspirin to fight the headache he knew he’d get before lunch time. But he’d done none of it.

Instead he stood in front of Louvelier’s office door, the file he’d received yesterday afternoon in his hands.

The office door was open, but Link had walked up so quietly that Louvelier hadn’t noticed his presence, too focused on his computer screen. Link swallowed, hearing the furious beating of his heart in his ears and feeling like he was going to faint. He swallowed the lump in his throat and parted his dry lips. “Excuse me, sir?” His words came out soft, but it did the trick. Louvelier looked up, noticed the file in his hands, and nodded.

“I trust you’ve gone over the transition plans,” he said, still typing away at his keyboard.

Link hesitated in the doorway, chewing at the inside of his lip. “I have.”

“Good. We’ll want to get this moving as soon as possible. I have no patience for delays.” He turned to Link then, sharp eyes focusing on him. “Did you have any questions?”

“No,” Link replied, palms beginning to sweat. “Just one minor detail I’d like to change.”

Louvelier’s eyes narrowed, his face set in a stern, unforgiving glare. “Oh? And what would that be?”

Link set the file on Louvelier’s desk, then met his uncle’s eyes, unwavering. “I quit.”

Louvelier blinked, and Link realized he’d never seen shock cross the man’s face before that moment. “You what?”

“I quit,” Link repeated, stepping back away from the desk. “Effective immediately.” With that, he turned and left the office, never once looking back.


	6. Grand Opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAY 6 (Thursday, November 1st): Dandelion   
> Healing | Intelligence | The Sun | Survival | Wish Fulfillment

“We’re not going to be ready in time if you keep taking breaks.”

Lavi slumped into a booth near the storefront window, a pained look on his face as he kicked up his sore feet. “Well, I might die if I have to roll out anymore pastry dough. I don’t know how you’re still on your feet, Howie.”

“Because I am not a giant baby,” Link replied without looking up from the task at hand—trimming the crust around the edge of an apple pie. He’d been baking all day, starting before the sun had risen that morning, and even well into the night, he hadn’t lost his wind.

Whining again, Lavi laid out across the booth seat, the new upholstery squeaking as he moved. “You’re killing me.”

“If you’re going to die, do it a little more quietly. I’m busy.”

“Wow,” Lavi deadpanned, refusing to move. “Rude.”

Link smirked as he finished fussing with the pie, then set it aside to work on the next task. Tomorrow was their grand opening, and he didn’t have time to waste.

It had been three months since he’d quit his uncle’s company, and only a week less than that since he’d purchased the building across from Lenalee’s cafe. Lenalee and Komui had helped him acquire a loan for the business, and as soon as his signature graced the lease, his life had been turned upside down. He spent his days renovating the building and his nights testing new recipes. He’d been busier than ever, and yet, it felt nothing like the times he’d been busy at his previous job.

Everything he did had a purpose—there was no longer busy work or time spent on fixing other people’s mistakes. He didn’t spend hours at a desk, straining his eyes on a computer screen while his boss screamed on the phone in the background. He didn’t work his fingers to the bone, only to have his hard work be ignored by his superiors.

He was his own boss, and he liked it.

Lavi had taken a week off to help Link prepare for tomorrow’s grand opening, and not two days in Link knew his boyfriend regretted the decision. Link had worked him hard every day, forcing him up at the crack of dawn and keeping him working throughout the day. There was last minute maintenance, cleaning, and shopping to be had, and Link had even had him help with some of the baking preparations, though it became clear that Lavi’s skills were not suited for the kitchen.

As Link moved to grab the next pie on the counter, the bell rang above the front door. Looking up, he saw Allen slip into the store, carrying a large paper bag in one arm and balancing a cup holder with two coffees in the other.

“I come bearing food,” he announced as the door swung shut behind him. “Lena will be over in a bit, but she figured you both were hungry.”

“Allen, save me,” Lavi cried, still stretched out on the booth seat. “Howie is going to work me to death.”

Giving the redhead a dubious look, he slid into the seat across from him, setting down the drinks and bag. “I see Lavi’s being dramatic again,” he said to Link, smiling over at his suffering friend.

“I’m not being dramatic.”

“That’s exactly what someone who’s being dramatic would say.” Allen pulled the sandwiches out of the bag, smug smile on his face. He slid one of the wrapped sandwiches over to Lavi, along with a coffee. “Here—eat this and you’ll feel better. Lena made your favorite.”

With a groan, Lavi pulled himself up and slouched back against the bench. He grabbed the sandwich and sighed as he unwrapped it. “I’m not _hangry_ , Al. I’m exhausted. Howie’s trying to squeeze all the free labor from my bones.” After taking the first bite from the sandwich, he hummed happily. “Though, this meatball sub is really good.”

Allen nodded, a knowing look on his face as he headed over to the front counter. “That’s what I thought.” While Lavi ate, he turned his attention to Link. “You should probably take a break.”

“Just one more pie,” Link assured him, gently placing the crust over the cherry pie in front of him and working the edges together with his flour-coated fingers.

Not taking no for an answer, Allen grabbed Link’s wrist and pulled him towards the booth. “C’mon, _Howie_ ,” Allen teased, using Lavi’s favorite nickname for him. “Even you need to rest once in a while. I can finish the pies.” He pushed Link into the seat next to Lavi, then slid a coffee and sandwich in front of him.

Link glanced over at Lavi, who had already devoured half his meal. Even after Lavi’s initial protests that he wasn’t _hangry_ , as he so eloquently had described it, he did calm down after getting some nourishment, though he still looked exhausted. Link felt slightly guilty for pushing Lavi so much this week, and today especially. He’d been so focused on his work that he didn’t notice the tired, dark ring around the redhead’s good eye, or the slouch in his shoulders.

He unwrapped his sandwich—turkey and swiss on rye—and leaned in closer to Lavi. “It’s almost nine. If you want to go home, I think I can handle the rest of the preparations myself.”

Lavi set his sandwich down, surprised at Link’s sudden change of heart. However, it seemed the softer tone did the trick. He rested his head against Link’s and sighed softly. “I don’t want to leave you here on your own.” He grinned as another thought crossed his mind. “If I do, you might work all night.”

Link shook his head, though he couldn’t disagree with the sentiment. If he had the energy, he would pull an all-nighter just to get everything set to his specifications. “Allen said Lenalee was coming over soon. I’m sure she can help me wrap things up here.”

Lavi looked as if he didn’t quite believe him, but didn’t have the energy to argue with him either. “Okay. But I’m staying until you eat all of your sandwich. I know you’ll just go back to work if I don’t make you take a break.”

“I’m eating,” he assured him, picking up the sandwich and finally taking a bite. He hated to admit it, but he _had_ been neglecting himself in favor of finishing up the endless list of tasks to complete before the shop opened. He hadn’t eaten since lunch, and that had been eight hours ago. The sandwich tasted too good for what it was, and he took another bite without complaint. He would have to thank Lenalee when she arrived.

Working behind the main counter, Allen continued to line the pies with their top crusts, pinching the edges to match the design Link had been doing up until he’d shooed him away to eat dinner. There were already fifteen pies lining the counter space waiting to be baked, and five more that needed finishing. “Are you sure you have enough pie?” he asked, a gentle smirk on his face as he looked back over to the front of the store.

“Is there ever enough pie?” Lavi countered, popping the last of his sandwich into his mouth before chasing it with a large gulp of coffee.

Allen laughed, the soft sound echoing in the empty store. “You’re right. I apologize.”

“Howie’s been prepping stuff all week for the opening. I’m pretty sure I’ve gained five pounds just from taste-testing his recipes alone.”

“Oh?” Allen asked as he crimped the edges of the next pie on the counter. “I thought you were looking a little chubbier lately.”

Lavi’s eyebrows pinched tight as he glared across the room at Allen. “I’m not chubby!”

“Don’t worry,” Allen replied, the smug smirk still on his lips. “I’m sure Link doesn’t mind your new love-handles.”

“Howie! Are you gonna let him talk to me like that?!” Lavi whined, grabbing Link’s arm and tugging on it.

“Well, he’s not wrong,” Link said, coyly hiding his smile behind his coffee cup. “There would just be more of you to love.”

With a groan Lavi folded his arms against the table and buried his head in them. “You’re both awful.”

Link rested a comforting hand on Lavi’s back. “If you’re so worried about it, you can sweep the kitchen. Burn off some of those calories.”

Lavi groaned, face still pressed into his arm. “I see your plan all along.” He sat up abruptly, glaring at Link with half-hearted indignation. “You’re fattening me up so that I’ll have to do more work for you!”

Shaking his head, Link slid out of the seat and pulled Lavi along with him. He knew when Lavi’s comments only made half as much sense as normal, he was useless for much else until he got some sleep. “C’mon, now.” He took Lavi’s hands and helped him to his feet. “Allen, can you drive him home for me?”

Allen wiped his floury hands on a towel before walking out from behind the counter. “Sure. Did you want me to come back and help with anything?”

“No, I’ll be fine. Just make sure he gets to bed. It’s been a long day.”

Lavi straightened his back, popping it in the process. “I’m not that tired,” he protested, hiding a yawn behind his hand in the same instance.

“Go get some rest,” Link repeated,  I’ll need your help tomorrow for the opening.”

“All right.” Lavi stifled another yawn as he followed Allen out the door. “But come home before midnight. We have to be back here at five, and even you need sleep.”

“I will.” Link pressed a quick kiss to Lavi’s temple before Allen dragged him out of the store, the bell above the door chiming pleasantly as they slipped out into the cool early summer night.

Link sighed and grabbed his coffee off the table, taking a long gulp of the lukewarm liquid. He’d need the energy boost if he was going to finish everything before midnight.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The sweet scent of baked goods filled the air as Link piped the colored sugar onto the circular cookie in front of him. The smells mixed for so long that Link had long since lost his ability to tell what scent was what in the back kitchen. He hunched over the counter, back aching as he struggled to keep his hands steady. He’d continued baking long after Lavi and Allen left the shop, and was only finishing up as the hour neared midnight.

Pies of every shape and size were left cooling on the back racks—blueberry, cherry, apple, raspberry, strawberry rhubarb. In one of the many refrigerators were the cheesecakes he’d prepared, the flavors more varied than the pies. He’d already set out the petite cakes in the display cases out front, along with the numerous cookies he’d managed to bake throughout the past two days. Snickerdoodles, chocolate chip, peanut butter, shortbread, biscotti, macarons of all flavors and fillings—they all found their place amongst the shelves. Tomorrow morning’s baking would mostly be fresh tarts and donuts, perhaps a few scones if he had the time. All he had left to do was finish frosting the sugar cookies.

A soft voice from the doorway broke his concentration. “Everything looks good, Link.”

Pulling the frosting bag away from his work, he looked up and saw Lenalee enter the back kitchen. She’d texted him that she would be later than expected, but he was surprised she still came over at all, given the late hour. “Thank you.” He went back to frosting, eyes straining under the bright fluorescent lights.

She walked closer, taking a peek at the cookies Link worked with, smiling all the while. Each cookie was in the shape of a daisy, and Link had been frosting each one with a different, bright color. “With all the hard work you’ve put into this so far, I’m sure _The Sweet Spot_ will do well.”

Link winced at the name and sighed, pulling the pink frosting bag away from the cookie. “I never should’ve let Lavi name the bakery.”

Lenalee laughed, tucking a few strands of dark hair behind her ear before patting Link on the shoulder. “Probably not. But it’s a good name, nonetheless. Even if it’s a bit… racy.”

“It was the tamest name he’d come up with.” Link took the chance to straighten out his back, his shoulders aching in protest. “He had quite the list, but I vetoed over half of it.”

“A wise decision, no doubt.” She leaned against the counter, admiring the cookies Link had already finished. “Is there anything I can help with?”

Link shook his head, the action more dizzying than he’d expected. Maybe he was more tired than he’d realized? “No. I just need to finish frosting a few more of these cookies, and everything should be done.”

“I’ll keep you company, then,” she added, grabbing a stool next to the counter and sitting down. There was a beat of silence between them, though not uncomfortable. Link went back to his work, and Lenalee watched as she usually did, with fascination. “I know I’ve said it before, but your decorating skills always amaze me.”

Link smiled as he continued working, filling in the petals of the pink daisy-shaped cookie. “It just takes practice. And patience.”

“Both of which you seem to have an abundance of.” She leaned in closer, watching as he piped the frosting.

“If you want,” he began, russet eyes still focused on the task at hand. “I can teach you. It’s not difficult once you get the hang of it.”

“I might take you up on that offer. After all, if I’m going to sell some of your items at my shop, I’d better know how to make them. Right?”

Link chuckled as he switched frosting bags, setting aside the pink for the white. “Maybe you can teach me how to make that vanilla chai latte you sell at your shop.”

Lenalee’s cheerful smile turned sly in an instance. She tsked him, folding her arms across her chest. “That’s a secret recipe, my dear Howard. I’d only exchange it for your great aunt’s apple pie recipe.”

It had been common knowledge for years now that Link never shared his great aunt’s recipe—ever since he’d baked that first apple pie for Lavi the summer they’d met. Lenalee had sent him an email a few days after he’d left town to attend university, begging him for the recipe. He’d declined, telling her it was a secret. He’d never had it written down, instead keeping the details locked away in his memory. After nearly five years of knowing her, she’d never once given up on trying to obtain the details—and he’d stayed firm on keeping the recipe a secret.

“Tempting offer—I’ll think about it,” he replied, holding back a smile as he continued to work. They fell into a companionable silence again, the only sounds between them the crinkling of the frosting bag.

Lenalee turned her attention from the cookies to Link. He felt her eyes on him, as if she was observing some strange creature. “You seem happy now.”

The comment struck him as odd, and he tilted his head slightly, still working on the cookies. “I was happy before.”

“No, this is different.” Lenalee shifted in her seat, still regarding him with that strange, thoughtful look. “After you quit that office job you seem like you have more energy? You used to look tired all the time.”

Link finished the cookie, topping it off with a few colored sprinkles before moving to the next. “I’m working more here than I did at the office.”

“Maybe so, but it seems like you enjoy this work way more.” She admired a few of the finished cookies. “And I think that everyone else will enjoy it, too.”

Taking the comment to heart, Link smiled and began frosting the next cookie. “I hope so.”

“Trust me, they will.” She smiled again, and Link couldn’t help but return it. “Now, hurry up. I promised Allen and Lavi that I would get you out of here before midnight.”

Link chuckled, not surprised those two sent Lenalee to check up on him. “Just one more cookie.”

“I’ve heard that before.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

The grand opening of _The Sweet Spot_ went off without a hitch. Well, no major disasters at least—if Link was honest with himself.

A steady stream of customers greeted them after the doors opened at six that morning until they closed at six later that evening. By the end of it, Link was certain his feet had turned to giant, swollen potatoes, and his spine was permanently hunched over. They’d sold more than he’d expected, and as such, spent a few hours after close prepping more goodies for tomorrow.

Allen and Lavi had worked the front counter, keeping the customers happy. Until Link could find a dependable, permanent employee, he would take the help he could get. He knew in the first few months the shop would run on a lean budget until they got their financial feet steady. Luckily, Allen loved the opportunity to earn some extra cash, and Lenalee didn’t mind sharing her employee for a few weeks. Lavi, however, was much less enthusiastic about spending his free time at the bakery. He could only help opening weekend, and sporadically after that—still working his other two jobs. Link knew they’d both be busy, and that their schedule would be tight regardless, but he reminded himself that the hard work and long hours were worth it.

The whir of the mixer filled the back kitchen as Link mixed the creamy filling for his fruit tarts, and he hadn’t realize Lavi joined him until he caught sight of the redhead in his peripheral vision. He cut the power and gave his boyfriend a tired smile. “I’m almost done—I swear.”

“A lie I’ve heard before,” Lavi replied, laughter in his voice as he tugged on Link’s elbow. “Let’s go. I picked up some dinner from the grocery store. You need to rest or you’ll never make it through tomorrow.”

Knowing better than to push his luck, Link nodded and cleaned the mixer with a spatula. “Okay. I just need to fill the tarts and set them overnight. It shouldn’t take long.” He worked as he spoke, carefully pouring a generous amount of the cream mixture into each of the mini tart crusts set out on the counter.

Lavi sighed, grabbing a bowl of fresh berries next to the mixer. “You’ll never stop being a workaholic, will you?” he asked with a grin, setting three blueberries and one raspberry into each cup after Link had filled them.

“You should already know the answer to that,” Link replied, scraping the bowl to get every last drop of the mix into the tarts.

“Well,” Lavi began, stealing one of the blueberries for himself before continuing, “At least you like this job better, right?”

“I do,” Link assured him, pouring the last of the mix into the tart shell. He set the bowl aside, watching as Lavi finished with the rest of the berries. “I should thank you for that, too. Well… You and Lena.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“You were the ones that pushed me to do this. Even though I…” he trailed off, unsure of how he wanted to finish his thought. “Even though I was reluctant at first.”

When he’d finished, Lavi set the bowl of berries down and turned his attention to Link, leaning against the counter with a smug smirk on his face. “Reluctant might be a bit of an understatement, but you’re welcome.”

With a roll of his eyes, Link grabbed the tray of tarts and moved them to the refrigerator. “I’m being serious.”

Lavi followed after him, slipping the berries in as well. “I know, I’m just messing with you.” As the refrigerator door closed, Lavi took Link by the elbow and pulled him towards the exit. “C’mon, you don’t want the food to get cold.”

Link hit the light switch on their way out of the kitchen.

 

xXxXxXx

 

After getting home and eating a quick dinner, Link collapsed face-first in bed, still dressed in his clothes. The bedsheets had never felt so cozy before, and Link let out a long, pleased sigh as he closed his eyes and melted into the bedding.

“Hey, how come you can be in bed with your shoes on and _I_ _’m_ the one who gets yelled at for it?” Lavi asked, tugging the shoes off Link’s feet without bothering to turn him over.

Link heard the thunk of each of his shoes hitting the floor as Lavi discarded them. Once his feet were free, he rolled onto his back with a groan and stared up at the ceiling. He hadn’t realized he was this tired until he finally gave himself a chance to rest. It was as if every bone and muscle in his body had been hit with a sledgehammer. “Because your shoes are dirty.”

“I’ve never been so slandered,” Lavi joked as he sat down on the edge of the bed, the mattress giving with his weight. He worked Link’s pants open, then slid them down his legs, fighting with the fabric until he’d stripped the blond down.

“Lavi, what are you doing?” Link asked, throwing an arm over his eyes as Lavi yanked off each of his socks.

“You can’t sleep in your clothes.” He tugged at Link’s shirt next, trying to pull the flour and sugar encrusted mess from his body. “Sit up for me. I can’t take this off with you on your back.”

“You’ve never had trouble before,” Link commented without thought, even as he sat up as Lavi had asked. The shirt was unceremoniously ripped off his torso and dropped in a haphazard pile on the floor.

“My, my, Howie. I didn’t think you’d be the one dropping innuendos tonight.” Lavi stood and grabbed the clothes off the floor, dutifully putting them in the hamper. “And here I was going to offer you a blowjob after such a successful grand opening. But I suppose I can let you take the wheel tonight.”

Clad in nothing but his underwear, Link groaned as he slipped under the blankets, pulling them over his head. “Pass. Too tired.”

Lavi laughed as he undressed, then joined Link in bed. “Fine, fine. I’ll let you get your rest tonight.” Their legs tangled together under the sheets as Lavi slid closer, one arm pulling him in against his chest.

Link melted into the embrace, head pillowed against Lavi’s naked chest as his body turned boneless in an instant. The bed had been comfortable, but snuggling against Lavi felt like heaven. He listened to the steady beat of his heart, breathing in time to the rhythm. As he relaxed, the fog from his mind cleared. The events of the day blew through his thoughts like a whirlwind, chaotic and powerful. Everything had happened so fast, it was difficult to appreciate how gratifying it had been. Baking and serving his creations to hungry people had been a hundred times more rewarding than balancing spreadsheets.

Still, one thing had marred the day—and it was in that moment that he’d recalled it. Sighing heavily, Link closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Lavi’s waist. “…Did you see him at all today?” he asked, his voice soft and weak. “I was back in the kitchen most of the day, so I didn’t see if he’d come in.”

Lavi ran a hand through Link’s hair, undoing the elastic band at the end of his braid. “Sorry, Howie. Your uncle didn’t show up.”

“I see…” He turned his head to the side, burying his face in Lavi’s chest as he willed his heart to stop aching. He’d sent Louvelier an invitation to his bakery’s grand opening, hoping to mend the rift between them. His uncle had never been his favorite person, even on his better days, but he’d owed him a lot. If it weren’t for him, Link wouldn’t have had had a job every summer during university, or had one waiting for him after graduation. And if he’d never interned at his uncle’s company, he never would’ve met Lavi. Yet after his resignation, Link hadn’t heard a single word from Louvelier. The silence had gnawed on him, and he ached to make things right between them again. “Maybe tomorrow, then.”

“Maybe,” Lavi mumbled back, still stroking Link’s long hair. He shifted on the mattress, pulling him closer and nuzzling his face into Link’s neck. “Try not to worry about it, okay? We both have to get some sleep.”

“You’re right.” Link let out one more sigh, softer than the last, and tried to put those worries out of his mind. “I’ll try.” As he drifted off, Lavi held him close, whispering comforting words until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter out! I'll (hopefully) post the last one this weekend. (Sunday, maybe?) Things have been hectic this week what with Tumblr's announcement of banning NSFW materials, as well as having my father-in-law at the house fixing things.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who's still following this story! I hope you will all enjoy the ending. :3


	7. Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D.Gray-man Rarepair Week DAY 7 (Friday, November 2nd): Forget-Me-Not
> 
> True Love | Timeless | Loyalty | Memories | Growing Affection

The bakery smelled, as it always did, of vanilla, fruits, and sugar. At the end of August, the seasonal crop of fresh blueberries, strawberries, raspberries, and blackberries disappeared from the shelves to be replaced with apples, pumpkins, and pears. As the seasons changed, so too did Link’s recipes. However, the elegant confection sitting atop the cake stand was a timeless classic.

Thick cherry cream sat between two rum-soaked chocolate sponge cakes, covered in chocolate buttercream frosting and dark chocolate ganache. He’d worked on it all morning, and after finishing just past the lunch hour, he began to second guess his choices. Should he have gone with raspberry cream instead of cherry? Was the ganache _too much_ chocolate? Closing his eyes, Link rubbed his face, letting out a long, drawn out sigh. Maybe he was thinking too much—that’s what Lavi would’ve told him if he were there, anyway.

“Link!” a cheerful voice called from the front of the store, stealing away his attention. “Your boyfriend’s here to see you.”

“Speak of the devil, and he appears,” Link mumbled to himself, smiling as he pulled the dirty apron off and headed out front. He caught sight of his new employee ringing out a customer at the cash register. He’d found Alma through Kanda, surprisingly. The two worked at _The Shanty_ together, and Alma had been looking for more work on the side. The arrangement worked out well—and the only downside was that Link couldn’t figure out how Kanda managed to keep a person as sweet as Alma around without scaring him off.

Slipping around the front counter, he joined Lavi at one of the booths near the windows. The redhead caught his eye immediately and smiled, though it didn’t quite meet his eye.

“I hear you’re looking for me,” Link said, sitting down in the seat across from Lavi. It was nice to get off his feet for a few moments—he’d been working non-stop since five that morning.

“Thought you might want lunch.” Lavi pushed the paper bag between them, a heavenly aroma wafting from it. “I grabbed some sandwiches from the cafe.”

Link felt the twinge of hunger pains as the pleasant smell of lunch meat and fresh bread hit his nostrils. “I suppose I have a few minutes to spare.”

Lavi pulled the sandwiches from the bag, handing Link one of them. He fidgeted with the wrapping on his own sandwich, taking his time—something he rarely did. Link watched him curiously, but before he could question the odd behavior, the redhead spoke up. “You’ll be done early tonight, right?”

“Yes, of course.” Link admired his sandwich, ready to dig into the roast beef on wheat. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was until then. “I wouldn’t miss one of Lenalee’s famous parties.”

Lavi finally unwrapped his sandwich, but still hadn’t touched it, picking at the sesame seeds on the bread. “She told me her guest list is larger than last year’s end-of-summer bash.”

Chewing thoughtfully, Link recalled last year’s party. Lavi had gotten so drunk, Allen had to help Link carry him to the car. At the time, he’d been frustrated at Lavi’s lack of self-control, but the ride back home had been comical. Lavi played Lady Gaga on the stereo, serenading Link the whole ride back. Remembering his off-pitch rendition of _Bad Romance_ never failed to bring an exasperated grin to Link’s face.

“I’m not surprised. She seems to find a new friend every week.”

“More like every day.”

Link took another bite of his sandwich, watching as Lavi continued to fuss with his food, not eating anything—like he was nervous or upset. “Lavi, are you okay? You haven’t touched your food.”

As if snapping out of a daze, Lavi grabbed his sandwich and took a big bite. “I’m fine,” he said through a mouthful of bread and meat. Link winced at the sight, but didn’t press further. If something was really wrong, Lavi would tell him eventually—and a busy bakery wasn’t exactly the place for an intimate conversation.

After chowing down on his sandwich a bit too enthusiastically, Lavi grabbed the coffee he’d brought in with him, taking a long gulp. Link watched him, still suspicious of his odd behavior. When Lavi set his cup down again, he leaned back in his seat, picking at a loose thread on his ripped jeans. “Did you want me to meet you here after you close the bakery?”

It was Link’s turn to stiffen up, and he avoided eye contact as he replied. “No. I have something to do after I finish up here. I’ll meet you at home before the party, though. I’ll need to change.”

Lavi chuckled, scraping his thumbnail against his paper coffee cup. “Can’t show up covered in flour.”

“No, Lena would probably send me home.” Link noticed Lavi’s odd fidgeting again, and worry pinched at his chest. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Lavi replied, too fast and too nervous for it to be the truth. Before Link could question him again, he slid out of the booth, grabbing his coffee as he went. “Actually, I gotta go. I promised Lena I would help her with some pre-party stuff.”

“O-Okay?” The unpleasant feeling lingered as Link watched him leave in a rush. “What about your lunch?”

“Not hungry,” he called just before rushing out the door again.

Link watched Lavi as he darted across the street and disappeared into _Morning Brew_. Now he knew something was up. With as sigh, he went back to his lunch, finishing the sandwich Lavi had brought him and trying not to worry about whatever the redhead wasn’t telling him.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Link stared up at the too-familiar office building, holding the cake he’d made earlier close to his chest. It’d been months since he’d set foot on the property—he’d even gone as far as avoiding the block altogether. His fingers nervously tightened around the immaculate white box as he chewed the inside of his lip. It was after six, and no one else would be in the office—except for his uncle.

Taking a deep breath, he entered the building.

He had thought seven months would change something—new office plants or furniture, perhaps even a rearranging of desk clumps and cubicles—but everything was exactly how he remembered it. The desks were the same. The drab pictures that hung on the wall were the same. Even the water cooler near the windows hadn’t changed a bit. It felt like forever since he’d worked here, since he’d quit and took a chance on his dream. As he looked around, he caught sight of his old office, the light still on and shining through the small glass window in the door. He remembered working late nights, listening to Louvelier scream at his business partners over the phone, spending hours upon hours combing through spreadsheets and straining his eyes staring at the computer screen.

And in that moment, he knew he was truly happy to be rid of it all.

His footsteps were silent on the mottled brown carpet, and he strained his ears for the familiar sound of furious typing on a heavily abused keyboard. Louvelier’s office door was open, as it always was, light spilling into the main office. He heard clicking, then more typing as he continued closer. Silently, he steadied his nerves, then stepped into the doorway and knocked.

Louvelier looked up, a quick flash of shock registering on his face before he smothered it down. He returned his gaze to the computer screen, as he always had in times past. “What are you doing here?” His tone had an edge of hostility to it, but no more than Link had expected with his surprise visit. Swallowing down his unease, he stepped into the office and set the boxed cake on the desk. Louvelier didn’t acknowledge the gift.

“My mother called me yesterday,” Link began, clasping his hands behind his back. “She told me you finally opened the new office out of state. I brought you a cake—to celebrate.”

Link watched carefully, unmoving. After a moment of non-stop typing, Louvelier paused, giving the box a quick, unimpressed look. “Thank you,” he replied, gruff and almost hesitant to dole out the gratitude. He returned to his work, not giving Link a second look.

Letting out a soft sigh, Link twisted his fingers tighter behind his back. “Congratulations. I hope the expansion is successful.” Not wanting to linger, he turned and headed for the door. But as he crossed the threshold, Louvelier’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“For the record, I still think you made a mistake leaving the company.”

Link stopped, breath catching in his throat at the comment. In the back of his mind, he always knew his uncle thought the choice he’d made was the wrong one, even if they hadn’t spoken since. Still, hearing it with his own ears sent his heart pounding in panic. He took a moment to compose himself, to remember that Louvelier’s thoughts on his life choices were not gospel. Without turning around, Link spoke. “I know you think it was a mistake. But for me, it was the best decision I’d ever made.”

Link left the office, not once looking back.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The party was in full swing by the time Lavi and Link walked up to the beachfront house. Music filled the air, blasting out of speakers through one of the many open windows. People littered the property, drinking, eating, and conversing as they enjoyed one of the last warm days of summer. There was already a bonfire roaring on the beach, and some swimsuit-clad guests were still enjoying the waves, even as the sun began to sink lower in the sky.

“I’m starting to feel overdressed,” Link said, absently tugging at the buttoned shirt he wore.

Lavi grabbed Link’s hand, tugging him along the stone walkway and up to the front porch. “You’re always overdressed. C’mon, let’s go find Al. I bet he knows where all the good food is hiding.”

Link’s lips twitched into an annoyed frown. “Everyone is overdressed compared to you. Do you own a pair of pants without holes?” He looked down at the ragged jeans Lavi was wearing, and the threadbare tank he’d paired it with.

Snickering, Lavi shook his head. “Why would I wear something lame?”

“Maybe so you don’t look like a hobo?”

“You just don’t appreciate my aesthetic.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Link fought back another sigh as he and Lavi slipped past a few drunk partygoers and into the house. “Your aesthetic is _homeless man who can_ _’t afford new pants_.”

“It’s actually _punk rocker who gets laid every night_.” Lavi flashed him a smug smile as they weaved their way through the large beach house.

“Too bad your aesthetic doesn’t affect your reality,” Link replied, deadpanning the delivery.

“Ouch, Howie! Have a heart!” Lavi stopped them in the hallway, away from the larger groups congregating in the den and kitchen. He moved in close and kissed Link’s forehead, lips gentle and soft. “You’re not really going to cut me off, are you?” He whispered his words into Link’s ear like a secret, barely audible over the din of music and overlapping conversations.

“No,” he replied, heat creeping up on his neck the closer Lavi got. They hadn’t even been at the party two minutes and Lavi was invading his personal space. Link didn’t know if he could keep his handsy boyfriend in check the rest of the night. Still, it was better than how Lavi had acted earlier that day. Something continued to nag at the back of his mind, as if he was missing a key piece of information that was just out of reach. But Lavi was all smiles now, even more so than Link had expected considering how their lunch had cut off early. Maybe it really had been fine, and he’d gotten worked up over nothing. He put on a smile, in spite of his trepidations. “But I might burn all your pants.”

Lavi pressed his face into Link’s neck to hold back a laugh. “If I’m walking around pantsless, we’ll have no choice but to fuck.”

Link fought back a laugh of his own. “Yes, because I regularly have issues with self-control.” He pulled back, giving himself room to breathe before his face combusted from the heat of his blush. “Didn’t you want to go find Allen?”

“Hmm…” Lavi slung an arm over Link’s shoulders, keeping the blond close as he nosed just behind his ear. “I kinda wanna find a closet and makeout with you instead.”

With a roll of his eyes, Link playfully pushed Lavi’s head away from his, fingers splayed over his face and squishing his nose. “You’re not even drunk yet and you’re this worked up. What am I going to do with you later?”

Lavi laughed, shaking off Link’s hand and giving him just enough space to cool off. “Oh, I can think of a few things…”

“I’m sure you can.” Taking the lead, Link grabbed Lavi’s wrist and led him towards the kitchen. “Enough of the innuendos. Let’s go find something to eat.”

Without missing a beat, Lavi added, “How about a nice, hard c—”

Link slapped his hand over Lavi’s mouth before he could finish the sentence. It was going to be a long night.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Link pressed his back against the cool wood of the door as it shut behind him, reveling in the silence. They’d been at the party for hours now, and even though he’d indulged in a few drinks, it wasn’t enough to keep him from growing annoyed at everyone else. The party was too loud and too annoying to deal with any longer, so he escaped to one of the upstairs rooms. Only Lenalee’s family and a few close friends were ever allowed upstairs during a party, and he’d been lucky enough to be allowed the privilege.

It wasn’t until he walked into the room did he recognize it—he’d unintentionally chosen the same room he and Lavi had first been intimate in. It had been five years ago now, but he still recalled the sweet memory as if it had been yesterday. With a smile on his face, he walked across the bedroom and to the double doors on the other side, opening them to the small balcony. The cool breeze off the ocean hit his face as he walked to the edge, salt heavy in the air. Nostalgia washed over him as he stared up at the pale crescent moon. The last time he’d been on this balcony, he’d fretted over the summer ending, over heading off to college and leaving Lavi before they even had a chance to explore their budding relationship. Now…Now everything that had happened seemed like a dream—a wonderful dream that he never wanted to wake up from.

“So, this is where you ran off to.”

Link turned to see Lavi standing at the balcony threshold. He watched as Lavi joined him, leaning against the railing and staring out at the endless ocean. “It was too loud. I needed some fresh air to clear my head.”

“You never did well at these parties, did you?” Lavi asked, nudging his shoulder against Link’s. He felt the warmth through his thin shirt, relaxing into the comforting touch.

“No, not really.”

“We don’t have to come, you know. We can always stay home instead.”

Link considered his suggestion, taking time to think it over before sighing. “No, it’s good to come. I may not like it much, but you do. And Lena would be sad if we stayed home.”

“She’d understand, though.”

Link couldn’t argue the point, instead just nodding in agreement. They fell into a comfortable silence, watching the people down on the beach enjoying the bonfire. Everything felt far away on that balcony—the party, the music, the waves crashing on the sand. Link took a deep, calming breath as they stood there, shoulder to shoulder.

“You know,” Lavi began, a smile tugging at his lips. “This is my favorite room in Lena’s house.”

“Mm, I wonder why,” Link replied, a knowing smile on his face.

“Howie, I’m offended!” Lavi replied in faux shock, pressing a hand to his chest as if scandalized by the remark. “It’s not because this was where we first fooled around.”

Turning to Lavi, Link raised an eyebrow, an unamused look on his face. He didn’t even have to say a word for Lavi to amend his previous statement.

“Okay, _fine_ ,” Lavi said, waving has hands as if to brush away his earlier comment. “But that’s not the _only_ reason this is my favorite room.”

“And what’s the other reason?”

A wistful look crossed Lavi’s features, and Link was surprised he caught it for how dark it was out on the balcony. Lavi picked at the wooden railing under his hands, a slight tremor in his fingers as he stared out across the waves. “It was where I realized I loved you.”

The confession took Link aback, his breath caught in his throat as the watched Lavi’s shadowed countenance under the moonlight. He swallowed, heart fluttering in his chest as he leaned in closer, seeking more of the comforting heat radiating off his body. “Really? You knew then?”

Lavi returned Link’s gaze, and the look on his face left his heart full and light. “Yeah. I did.” He looked away, rubbing the tip of his nose, a faint flush rising on his cheeks. “What about you?”

“Me?” Link turned to look back at the ocean, thinking back on their relationship. He’d never pinpointed the exact moment he knew he loved Lavi, only that the affection grew stronger over time. He sighed, resting his elbows against the railing. “I don’t think I realized how I felt until I’d left for university that first summer.”

“So, about the same time, huh?” Lavi pondered, glancing back at Link.

“Yeah. I just remember thinking about how long it would be until I got to see you again, and it _hurt_.” The memory of that first time apart after spending the summer together was more painful than Link had realized. They’d spent the majority of their relationship apart, Link at university and Lavi working in town. Even with the distance, they managed to stay together.

In spite of the bittersweet recollections, Link smiled. “I’d never felt that way about anyone else.”

Lavi licked his lips, that nervous energy from earlier in the day returning tenfold. He was still smiling, though, even as he shifted uncomfortably. “I’m… I’m happy that we made it this far. It kinda makes me feel like we could do anything, y’know?”

“We probably could. We have a decent track record.” Link brushed back his hair as a gust of wind blew it in his eyes.

Lavi was silent for a long moment, his good eye still on Link. It was hard to ignore that stare, sharper than normal, even in the pale light of the moon. Uneasy, he reached out and rested a hand on Lavi’s fidgeting ones.

“Are you okay?” he asked, echoing his concerned tone from earlier that day.

Clearing his throat, Lavi shook himself out of his thoughts. “Yeah, I just—” He stopped himself mid-sentence, then sighed. There was a beat of silence before he spoke again. “I wanted to give you something.”

“Oh.” Link blinked, then gave Lavi a look of suspicion. “It’s not the same as the _last_ present you gave me in this room, is it?”

Lavi snorted, turning his head to hide his grin. The genuine laugh eased some of Link’s concern, but he was still confused over Lavi’s odd behavior. “No, it’s not a handjob this time. Not unless you want one.”

With a quick roll of his eyes, Link leaned against the railing. “Let’s put a pin in that for now. What did you get me?”

Lavi drummed his fingers against the railing, still anxious and evasive. His lips twitched into a nervous smile as he shoved his right hand into his pocket. “I got it a while ago…I was just… waiting for the right time to give it to you.”

Link watched as Lavi pulled out his hand, unable to see whatever was nestled inside. Lavi reached for Link’s hand and pulled it between them, palm up. Carefully, he set something cool and light in the center. Looking down, Link peered at it in the dark, turning towards the dim moonlight to get a look at it. His breath stilled in his chest as he recognized the object—

It was a ring.

“Lavi…” Link picked up the ring from his palm, holding it between his thumb and forefinger as he looked it over. It was a simple gold band, without any adornments—modest. “Is this really…?”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Lavi shifted back and forth on his feet. “Yeah,” he answered, avoiding Link’s gaze. His face flushed so brightly, Link was certain it matched his fiery locks. “So? Will you marry me?”

Without hesitation, Link slipped it on his finger, the golden circle perfectly settling against his skin. He reached up, hands pressed to the sides of Lavi’s face, and dragged him down for a long, deep kiss. Lavi let out a surprised noise, but quickly melted into the touch, his arms wrapping tight around Link’s waist. When they parted, Lavi let out a big sigh, pressing his forehead to Link’s.

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Of course, you idiot.” Link slipped his arms around Lavi’s neck, hugging him tight. “Did you actually think I might say no?”

Lavi snickered, hands smoothing up and down Link’s back. “Oh, you’d be surprised how many negative scenarios I can think up when given the chance.”

Link buried his face in Lavi’s neck, warm breath tickling his skin. “That’s why you were acting weird today, wasn’t it?”

“You noticed, huh?”

“Yeah. I noticed.” He tightened his grip in Lavi’s shirt, as if he could possibly pull their bodies closer. “I would’ve had to have been blind to not notice how twitchy you were today. I’m glad this was the reason.”

“Sorry I worried you.” Lavi pressed a chaste kiss to the top of his head. “I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine. It was for a good cause.”

They continued to hold each other, the crashing waves and muffled sounds of the party the only noise between them. When Lavi finally pulled back, he took Link’s left hand and admired the golden ring on his finger. “Do you want to go tell Lena and Al?” Lavi asked, a stupid smile spread over his face. “Make the big announcement so they can shower us with congratulations? Bet we can get some good liquor out of it. Lena hides the expensive stuff.”

“In a minute. I just want to stay up here with you for a bit longer.”

“That I can do.” Wrapping an arm over Link’s shoulders, he pulled his new fiancé close. He couldn’t stop grinning as a realization hit him. “You know what this means, Howie? Since you’re the only bakery in town, you’ll have to make your own wedding cake.”

Link laughed, shoulders shaking as he covered his smile with the back of his hand. “Well, I do have some recipes in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! The ending! 
> 
> Thank you all who decided to take this trip with me. Honestly, this pairing hit me hard last year, and I'm surprised that it took me this far. I'd set out to write a short one-shot and ended up with a series that broke 70k words. This AU grew more than I ever expected, and more people loved it than I ever could've hoped. 
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated, and thank you again. :3


End file.
